


【NP全员】明星大侦探——流星之屿

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	1. 圆桌抽卡

神秘的慈善家邀请了九位在各自领域颇有建树的名人来到自己的私人岛屿“神秘岛”度假。风景如画的神秘岛上，九个看似毫不相关的人，却卷进了一场始料未及的人生漩涡。

等到了双子座流星雨洒满天际，命运的齿轮也悄悄开始转动。漫天的流光绚丽中，哪一扇是通往美丽新世界的神秘大门？当水星环游，木星上行，在彗星来的这一夜，命运又将做出怎样的审判？

缺席了夜宵聚会的甄记者，在这一场疯狂的聚会中，又充当了怎样的角色？

 

嫌疑人一一锁定：

英俊潇洒 —— A

风华正茂 —— B

丰神俊朗 —— C

一表人才 —— D

风度翩翩 —— E

气宇轩昂 —— F

玉树临风 —— G

阳光帅气 —— H

文质彬彬 —— I

 

九名嫌疑人中，隐藏着一名真正的凶手，现在请各位玩家开始抽取角色卡。

 

坐成一排的Nine Percent，座位左起：鬼正贾农蔡丞俊异尤。

丞：谁能告诉我这九个词有啥区别吗？

贾：区别老大了！你语文是体育老师教的吧？

丞：你语文学得好？你来给我讲讲有啥区别？

贾：那字儿都不一样，意思能一样吗？

丞：？？？？？？

 

农：这次是连身份都保密了吗？酱紫抽卡还有什么意义啦？

俊：我可以预定那个“E”吗？“E”对我来说是个很有意义的字母。

异：要不然这样，我们就按顺序分配这九张角色卡，这样彦俊正好能拿到“E”，别人也不至于不知道选什么。

正：我觉得子异说得对，我看着这几个还真不知道选哪个。

鬼：那就从坤开始拿呗。

蔡：好的，那我就拿“A”这张牌。这次我们抽卡的速度很快啊。

 

众人以1-9的顺序拿走A-I的角色卡。

导演：大家拿到卡牌以后，应该都发现了，每一张卡牌在字母后面都有一个胶带，请大家把胶带揭下来，把胶带后面的文字念出来。

正：这后面的字不会是凶手吧？

贾：你已经知道你是凶手了？那现在投票吧！

正：不是！我这个问题是替凶手问的！

蔡：好了好了，揭下来就知道了，我先来。

 

蔡揭下自己卡牌上“A”后面的胶带，露出“ctor”几个字母，以及“演员”两个汉字。

蔡：所以我的身份就是“Actor”演员是不是？

尤：哇这次的身份是藏在胶带后面的吗？好有趣欸。

 

农撕开胶带，身份为“Broker”股票经纪人。

农：这个“股票经纪人”是做什么的欸？

丞：卖股票的吧？

俊：好像是替客户买卖股票的吧？是这样吗导演？

导演点点头。

异：彦俊这个可以，懂的有点多。

 

丞揭开胶带，身份为“Chemist”化学家。

丞：Fresh！我这个厉害了，我这回当的是个科学家啊！

贾：你化学能及格吗你就化学家？

丞：你好意思问我？你上过化学课吗？

贾：你信不信我的身份肯定比你那个厉害？

 

贾撕开胶带，身份为“Detective”侦探。

贾：（不可置信）我是侦探？我真的是侦探？

丞：导演不是这意思吧？他这侦探就是个职业，我们今天的侦探是别人对不对？

导演：他就是今天的侦探。

贾：范丞丞！我说什么来着！我是不是比你那个厉害！

鬼：Justin要是侦探，那今天凶手可以提前庆祝了。

贾：上次是我发现的关键性证据好不好？小鬼你说你是不是凶手！

鬼：我还没看我自己啥牌呢，你少血口喷人！

蔡：行了，孩子们收一下吧。彦俊在等着镜头撕胶带呢。

丞：林彦俊必须得等到镜头给他特写他才撕，还得慢慢地特优雅那种。

尤：鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅~

 

镜头推近林彦俊，先给脸部一个特写，再给手指特写。

俊缓缓揭开胶带，身份为“Engineer”工程师。

俊：哎呦不错哦~这个厉害了，我还蛮想当工程师的，感觉是一种艺术和科学的结合体，有浪漫的气息，但是呢也有理性的部分。

正：就这句屁话我觉得都没有给镜头的必要，好了镜头可以转向我了。

 

正快速撕下胶带，身份为“Fireman”消防员。

正：哇这个太酷了！

异：Cool的bro！

农：这个身份很厉害欸。

鬼：我也想当这个！这个多酷啊！

 

异揭下胶带，身份为“Geologist”地质学家。

丞：Bro咱俩都是科学家。

俊：我认为我也可以加入科学家的阵营。

异：那我们就是科学三剑客。

丞：我们这次用智商碾压他们。

正：你的角色有智商不代表你有智商！

 

鬼一把扯下胶带，身份为“Housekeeper”管家。

鬼：（一脸不能接受的表情）

丞&贾：哈哈哈哈哈哈！

鬼：正廷我要跟你换。

正：我才不跟你换，你好好的当你的管家去，看看孩子刷刷碗啥的，适合你。

鬼：咱就别提刷碗了行不？

 

尤小心地撕开胶带，身份为“Interpreter”翻译官。

尤：这个好像很专业的样子，但是这个单词怎么读欸？

俊：In-ter-pre-ter。

丞：重音应该在“ter”上面。In-ter!-pre-ter。

尤：In-ter!-pre-ter。

众人学“In-ter!-pre-ter”的发音，此起彼伏。

蔡：孩子们，收！

 

蔡：那我们的角色卡已经抽好了，请大家期待一下我们这一期会有一个怎样的故事呢~

贾：这期我当侦探，一定带领大家找到真凶！

 


	2. 不在场证明陈述

本节目一共九位明星玩家，在每期设置的游戏剧情中，分别有侦探、嫌疑人、真凶三种身份，真凶隐藏在嫌疑人之中，只有真凶可以说谎，只有找到真凶，玩家才获胜。

游戏设置侦探酬金，每期抽取角色卡时，每位玩家将获得一根金条。如果真凶逃脱，则真凶获胜，其余玩家将所有金条交给真凶，如果抓住真凶，则投票正确的玩家保留金条，（侦探若两次都投对，则可额外获得一根金条），其余玩家需归还金条。

 

本期玩家：

蔡演员（蔡）： **著名** 演员， **30岁** 。

陈有钱（农）： **著名** 股票经纪人， **30岁** 。

范化学（范）： **著名** 化学家， **30岁** 。

贾神秘（贾）：神秘慈善家， **30岁** 。

林工程（橘）： **著名** 工程师， **30岁** 。

朱火火（朱）： **著名** 消防员， **30岁** 。

王钻石（王）： **著名** 地质学家， **30岁** 。

鬼三星（琳）： **著名** 餐厅经营人， **30岁** 。

尤英语（尤）： **著名** 翻译官， **30岁** 。

 

剧情加载中——

（本期为实景录制。）

航拍M国“神秘岛”夜景，小岛正中的一座别墅富丽堂皇，建筑上构思精妙，俯视成正十二边形。现在的别墅内正灯火辉煌言笑晏晏。

镜头切入别墅内景，别墅大厅的中心是一个巨大的圆形餐桌，豪华水晶灯的映照下，九人围坐桌旁有说有笑，桌上摆着瓜果点心和各种零食。

**大厅墙壁上的挂钟指向9:20。**

 

鬼：（对尤）差不多得了，你从进这个大厅以来你嘴就没停。

尤：我跟你说，这个牛肉干，特别，好吃，你一定要吃一块。（递一块给鬼）

鬼：是吗？（将信将疑地咬住牛肉干，咀嚼了两口）剩下的牛肉干我全包了！谁也别跟我抢！

 

朱：（对王）这都是你坐下来以后吃的第三根香蕉了。桌上这么多好吃的，就拿三个香蕉吃，你不亏吗？

王：（慢条斯理剥开香蕉）都九点多了，再吃油炸食品对身体不好，你也少吃点，你这包薯片可是家庭装的，都快吃完了。

 

蔡：（对陈）听说今晚有流星，你出门看流星了吗？

陈：没有欸。我今天晚上一直待在房间，没有出去欸。

 

贾：（对林）你观察这杯红酒已经半分钟了，你到底喝不喝？

林：（摇晃红酒杯）你看它的色泽，它的流动，它的气味……

范：（打断林，对贾）那个甄记者，到底出不出来吃夜宵了？都等了他20分钟了，他再不出来我回去睡觉去了。

贾：我去看看。

 

贾从餐桌起身，走向甄记者房间。甄记者的门上挂着“记者”的小铜牌。

贾：（敲门）甄记者？你要不要出来吃夜宵啊？你再不出来他们就吃光啦？（无人应门，贾继续敲）甄记者？你在吗？

餐桌上的众人因为好奇也都起身凑到甄记者门前。

范：不会出了什么事吧？你进去看看？

贾：不会吧？你别乌鸦嘴！（拧开房间的门把手推开门）啊！！！！！（破音式尖叫）

 

甄记者的房间并没有开灯，窗帘也被拉得紧紧的。但依靠门开后从大厅照进房间的灯光，众人还是清晰地看到了，甄记者仰面倒在床上一动不动， **腹部插着一柄水果刀** 。

鬼：我去！死人了！

范：我随口一说，还真死人了？

朱：妈妈呀！这现场也太可怕了！

 

王按下墙壁上的开关，打开了房间内的灯。 **紧闭的窗帘前有一架天文望远镜，床上尸体旁有一个摊开的笔记本。除此之外，房间很整洁，并没有打斗痕迹。**

众人走入房间。

尤： **他为什么要摆一个望远镜在窗边呀？**

陈： **你不知道吗？据说今晚有流星雨欸，是不是为了看流星雨呀？**

蔡： **肯定是为了看流星雨，他房间的角度看流星雨正好，能看到不少的。**

 

朱：这个笔记本上会不会有什么死亡信息之类的啊？（欲从床上捡起笔记本）

贾：那个先不要动，不要破坏现场。现在出了命案，大家不要慌张。我作为这座岛的主人，客人居然在我的岛上被谋杀，我有必要查出真相。所以就由我来做今天的侦探，一定要把凶手找出来！

林：有人在你的岛上被谋杀欸！你的嫌疑是最大的吧？

贾：（掏出笔记板）你不服气也没用，有这个板子的人才能当侦探~好了，所有人，现在回到餐桌，我们来梳理一下时间线~

 

**_ 不在场证明陈述。 _ **

 

贾： **现在是M国时间2029年12月9日晚上9:25，在5分钟前，我们在甄记者的房间内发现了甄记者的尸体。** 我是今天的侦探，贾侦探。

鬼：我们要真侦探！

朱：对啊，你个假侦探破什么案啊？

贾：我是真的贾侦探，不是假的真侦探！

蔡：你在讲绕口令吗？

贾：我先来为大家做一个介绍，这座岛叫“神秘岛”。为什么叫这个名字呢？因为我本人的名字是“贾神秘”。（停下看众人反应）

林：不好笑。

尤：谢谢！下一位~

陈：所以呢？

贾：我是在说，这个岛是我的私人资产。我叫贾神秘，是一个神秘的男人。

众：hhhhhh

贾：当别人还在人生的起跑线竞争的时候，我已经站在了人生的终点线。

范：你这是命不久矣了啊？

贾：不是！我是说我是一个富二代。

朱：那你就直接说你是富二代啊！

贾：好了！尊重一下侦探，让我介绍完！

 

贾：我因为家里的钱多到花不完，就索性做了慈善家， **每年都会邀请一些为社会做出过杰出贡献的名人来到这个岛上度假** 。今年邀请的就是你们八位和甄记者。结果呢，就出了这个事儿，我这个做主人的也是很惭愧啊，毕竟是我招待不周嘛。

林：招待不周到死人的地步也是蛮少见的吼。

 

贾：至少我没有嫌疑呀~我是因为仰慕你们的名声才把你们请上岛的。你们今天下午才上岛，在你们上岛之前，你们对我来说根本没有交集，我和甄记者无冤无仇，当然不会杀他。但是你们！你们之中隐藏着一个凶手，竟然敢在我的岛上杀人，把我的别墅变成凶宅，我一定要把那个人揪出来，让他赔到倾家荡产！

陈：侦探你是在公报私仇吗？

贾：咳咳，没有~那个，那个先自我介绍一下，从蔡这边开始吧。

 

蔡：我还用自我介绍吗？我想应该没有人不认识我。我就是传说中的著名演员蔡演员，年仅30岁，已经把台湾金驴奖、柏林金虎奖、威尼斯金牛奖、戛纳金芭蕉奖的影帝都收入囊中了。我的人生只差一个小目标没有完成，就是获得一座奥斯卡大金人。

朱：这个影帝真的好山寨啊。

蔡：我上周接到了我们的侦探——贾神秘的邀请来这个小岛度假。我刚刚杀青了一部电影，正好有假期，那就过来这边随便看一看。

贾：下一个，陈。

 

陈：大家好，我叫陈有钱。从这个名字就可以看出，我非常的有钱。

王：恭喜农农，这次终于当一个有钱人了。

陈：我是一个著名的股票经纪人，非常著名。有一部电影叫《华尔街之金毛》，就是根据我的经历改编的。

范：你就是华尔街上一条大金毛是吗？

林：哇那部电影是不是小李子演的那部？我有看过，很好看欸！

陈：不是，我这部电影是大李子演的。他凭借这部电影拿到了那年的奥斯卡奖。

蔡：对，那届他赢了我嘛。

陈：我也是上周接到的邀请，虽然我自己也有私人岛屿啦，但是偶尔看一看别人的小岛也是蛮新奇的吼。

贾：你觉得我这个岛怎么样？

陈：没有我那个豪华欸~

贾：不识货……下一个下一个，范。

 

范：我叫范化学，是一个（大声）著！名！的！化学家。

贾：干嘛那么激动？这儿没人是聋子。

范：我的成就足以改！变！世！界！现在我的人生也只差一个小目标了，就是等待诺贝尔奖的颁奖典礼。这个奖我早晚能拿到，毕竟现在我只有30岁，就是在熬年头呢。

朱：那我祝你有生之年能拿到。

范：我也是上周收到贾神秘的邀请，我一想，白吃白喝还白住，干嘛不来呢，就答应了。现在当事人就是后悔，非常后悔……

贾：下！一！个！林。

 

林：我是林工程，一位著名的建筑家兼工程师。有很多大家耳熟能详的建筑都是出自我的手笔，比如火立方、鸽巢这些，都是我的作品。我和他们不一样，我接受这个邀请的原因，并不是为了吃喝玩乐，主要是想来这个岛这边寻找一下灵感。

尤：找到灵感了吗？

林：还没找到，就出了这样的事，很煞风景，一点都不艺术。

贾：可以了，下一个，朱。

 

朱：我叫朱火火。

陈：哈哈哈为什么你的名字每次都很奇怪欸？

朱：我也不知道，可能是导演嫉妒我的颜值吧……我是一个著名的消防员。

鬼：消防员咋还著名了？咋的，还有不知名消防员啊？

朱：我救过很多人，上过很多次报纸和电视，我还有一个外号“最帅消防员”，是救火届的颜值担当。

范：那你会不会很苦恼？

朱：苦恼什么？

范：如何灭掉在万千少女的芳心中点燃的火。

众：hhhhhh

林：哎呦不错哦，情话水平有进步。

朱：那我的确是挺苦恼的，毕竟我既是消防员，又是“芳心纵火犯”，要一边纵火一边灭火。

贾：你挺忙的啊？下一个，王。

 

王：yoyoyo这里是王钻石，我的知识可以保值，从坚定继续坚持，学习永远不会太迟~

范：王钻石？钻石王老五？

王：对，钻石王老五的简称，就是王钻石。

鬼：这名字简直闪瞎了眼……

王：我叫这个名字主要是因为我是一个地质学家，著名的地质学家。

蔡：地质学家怎么出名啊？

王：因为我经常上一些鉴宝节目，作为用地质学来鉴定古董的专家，然后很多人就认识我了，微博上都叫我“最帅科学家”。

范：哎哎哎这个我就不服了！哪天我也po两张照片，这个名号就归我了。

贾：下一个，鬼。

 

鬼：yo这里是鬼三星……

众：hhhhhh

范：你为啥叫三星不叫索尼？

尤：我觉得鬼苹果更好听欸~

贾：英文名也可以，鬼vivo不错！

蔡：鬼vivo可以，还能帮我带一下货。

朱：那我觉得鬼荣耀更好，听起来多大气！

林：我也支持一下鬼荣耀这个名字。

王：我们鬼是不是有rap还没唱完？

鬼：算了不唱了不唱了，你们不明白我这个名字的内涵。我叫三星是因为我经营的每一家餐厅都是米其林三星。

林：我们每一次都要有一个厨师吗？

鬼：我不是厨子！我是开餐厅的老板！我很著名的，你们有看过美食节目的肯定认识我，我老去当评委。

尤：哇真的吗？

贾：（对尤）这位不要两眼放光了，该做自我介绍了。

 

尤：我叫尤英语，是一位著名的翻译家。我精通十九门语言，包括英语、法语、日语、韩语、西班牙语、意大利语、葡萄牙语、阿拉伯语，还有一些非常冷门的小语种。

范：就是不精通汉语，这一长串儿说下来都费劲。

尤：（眼刀）

贾：那翻译家现场来两句吧？

鬼：意大利语的“你好”怎么说？

朱：（推鬼）这个人，自从学了两句意大利语就成天显摆。

尤：那个，那个，ciao！是吗？

鬼：再见呢？

尤：还是ciao是吗？

林：（点头）算通过吧。

尤：（得意）可以的啦~

 

贾：好了，自我介绍完，按顺序来说一下各自的时间线。我先插播一条新闻，大家手机之前也应该收到推送了吧？ **今天晚上7点半到8点半之间出现了双子座流星雨，而且流量很大，据说是百年一遇的大型流星雨** ，有人看到流星了吗？

众：（面面相觑，摇头）

王：我知道这件事情，但是今天忘记去看了。

贾：这就说明有人心事重重啊，一个地质学家都不关心陨石的问题了。

王：这不是天文学家应该关心的问题吗？

贾：天上地下是一家嘛~说时间线吧，蔡演员先来。

 

蔡： **今天下午1点，我们八个人和甄记者在码头集合，等贾神秘来码头接我们。然后我们十个人一起坐游艇上岛，大概是1点半进入别墅。之后我就一直在房间休息。直到晚上6点出来吃晚餐，7点晚餐结束，我就回房间了。**

贾：之后没有出来过吗？

蔡： **7点40出来了一下。**

贾：“一下”是多久？

蔡： **大概5秒钟。**

朱：好短的“一下”。

鬼：是这样出来了一下吗？（站起身向前跳了一步又跳回来）

蔡：差不多。 **然后在7点50又出来了一下** 。

范：又是5秒钟的一下吗？

蔡： **这次长一点，大概25秒。**

陈：这有什么本质上的区别吗？

贾：这么短的时间你出来干嘛？

蔡：呃，感受一下新鲜空气。

陈：为什么不在房间把窗子打开啊？

蔡：（扶额）这是“私事”的一种隐晦的说法而已。 **9点的时候出来吃夜宵，** 后面的事你们都知道了。

范：你的私事真的很快。

林：男人不可以太快。

贾：Stop！我们还有未成年观众。下一个，陈有钱。

 

陈：我的时间线非常简单啦。 **1点到码头，1点半上岛，6点吃晚餐，7点回房间休息，9点吃夜宵，** 就酱紫。

贾：你就没出过门吗？

陈：没有啊，我有一个商业会议要参加，所以我一直待在房间。

尤：今天周末欸你还要开会呀？

陈：这个是和华尔街那边的国际会议。

林：我们下午的时候，纽约那边是凌晨欸。

陈：呃，总之我有一些事情要做啦，就没有出门。

贾：有钱你知道吗？时间线越简单越可疑。下一个，范化学。

 

范：我觉得前面俩人很可疑，非常可疑。

蔡：哪里可疑了？

范：他们俩都是来岛上度假的，结果到了之后也不出门儿，就在自己屋里待着，多可疑！我就不一样了， **我从1点半上岛以后就在岛上溜达， 溜达到6点回别墅吃饭，7点吃完饭我就在房间里歇着了，9点出来吃夜宵** 。

贾：你溜达了4个半小时也是够可疑的。下一个，林工程。

 

林： **我1点半上岛，稍微参观了一阵子，6点吃饭，7点回房间，之后8点半出来了一下。**

范：你的“一下”也是5秒钟吗？

林：我的“一下”比较长， **大概两三分钟的样子** 。

范：两三分钟也不长啊。

朱：这两个人的对话听着好奇怪啊……

尤：喂你们注意一下影响啦！

贾：（笑）好了好了，下一个，朱火火。

 

朱：我的时间线也挺简单的， **1点半上岛，逛了逛就回别墅了，6点吃饭，7点回房间，9点再出来，** 就这样。

贾：这简直什么都没说啊……

朱：谁让你的这个岛这么无聊，什么娱乐活动都没有。

贾：好好好，下一个王钻石。

 

王： **我的时间线和朱火火一样。**

贾：这就完啦？

王：是啊我的时间线没什么可说的啊。

贾：侦探不好当啊……下一个，鬼三星！

 

鬼： **我前面的时间线和朱火火还有王钻石一样。**

贾：怎么又一样？

鬼：我还没说完呢，我后面的时间线不一样了啊。 **我7点半出来了一趟。**

贾：出来了多久？

鬼：你猜？

贾：？？？我不猜！我第一轮直接投你。下一个，尤英语。

 

尤： **我前面的时间线和朱火火、王钻石、鬼三星是一样的** 。

贾：后面的呢？

尤： **我8点45出来了一下子。**

范：你的“一下”是多久？

尤：我不记得了欸。

蔡：9点以后大家都在一起，8点45是最晚出来的时间点了。

王：感觉这个时间点很重要啊。

贾：我最后一次见到甄记者是7点看到他回房间，所以甄记者的死亡时间目前来看是在晚上7点到9点之间。现在先开始第一轮搜证吧。

 


	3. 第一轮现场搜证

 

**_ 第一轮现场搜证，九名玩家分为三组同时进入现场取证，限时10分钟，每人可使用没有金主爸爸冠名的手机拍摄10张照片。 _ **

 

（分组以必胜客广告的分组为准。）

第一组：蔡演员，陈有钱，范化学。

第二组：贾神秘，林工程，尤英语。

第三组：朱火火，王钻石，鬼三星。

 

蔡：你们想去哪里搜证啊？

范：你们发现没？这次我们有侦探的房间。

蔡：这不是很正常吗？上次也有我房间啊。

范：上次你那屋就竖了一块牌子写个“蔡专家房间”，牌子后面啥也没有，连块儿空地都没有。这回贾神秘可是有一个完整的房间呢！

陈：这次我们是实景拍摄啊，当然要给每个人都安排一个房间咯。

范：听我的准没错，我们先去看看那间房。

蔡：好吧听你一回。

 

尤：我们可不可以先去厨房搜证呀？

贾：你又想着偷吃，道具快被你吃没了。

林：我认为这次是应该去看一下厨房。你们不觉得奇怪吗？ **腹部受伤一般是不会立刻就死掉的。但是今天的现场蛮整洁的，完全没有挣扎的痕迹。**

尤：你是怀疑死因有问题吧？

林： **我猜死者很有可能是被毒死的，毒性立刻发作所以他没有挣扎。** 那么厨房的东西就很可疑，也许就是食物里面有毒药这样。

贾：我竟然被你说服了，好吧我们去厨房看看。

 

鬼：兄弟们咱去哪儿啊？

王：先看现场吧，现场一般都会有重要信息的。

朱：对，我要回去看那个小本子，刚刚侦探没让我看那个。

鬼：得嘞，走起~

 

\---------------------------

 

**贾神秘房间，房门上挂着“神秘”的牌子。**

 

蔡、陈、范三人进入房间。

范：（夸张感叹）嚯——你们看那墙上挂的是啥。

陈：（走近墙）这里有好几张学位证书欸。

蔡：（念证书上的文字） **“哈哈佛大学宇宙学博士”，“MAT大学天体物理学博士”，“芝加弟大学生命科学博士”，“Yeah鲁大学粒子物理与原子核物理博士”。**

范：Jesus！贾神秘这么有学问？

陈：哇他才是真正的科学家欸。

范：我也不差好嘛？

蔡：我还以为咱们的侦探就是个普通的富二代，没想到这么厉害啊。

 

范在书桌抽屉里翻找，抽出来一个文件夹， **文件夹的图案是贾和一只猫的合影。文件夹内有每年邀请上岛度假的宾客名单和宾客信息。**

范：你们看， **他这里有我们每个人的信息。**

蔡：（仿佛看傻子的眼神）不然他怎么邀请我们啊？

范：（翻到蔡演员的信息）不只有联系方式，还有你的生日和星座，他知道那么多干嘛？

 

蔡和陈好奇地凑过来看，只有作为公众人物的蔡演员有个人详细信息，其他人只有性别、年龄和职业信息。

陈：这个还蛮正常的吧？蔡演员是艺人，他的信息肯定在网上能找到啊。其他人虽然有名气，但因为是素人的缘故，能得到的信息会比较少呀。

蔡：我也觉得正常。（对范）你别疑心病太重了。我们要不要去看看别人的房间？

范：我不去，我就是觉得贾神秘有秘密，你们俩先去吧。

陈：那我们走啦，你慢慢找。

 

蔡、陈离开贾神秘房间。

蔡：你想去谁的房间？

陈：我现在有点怀疑范化学了欸，他今天状态有点奇怪。

蔡：我也是。走，我们去他房间看看。

 

\---------------------------

 

**甄记者房间，房门上挂着“记者”的牌子。**

 

朱、王、鬼三人进入房间。 **王关上门的时候注意到门框上有局部擦拭状血迹。**

王：兄弟们，这儿有血。

鬼：哪儿呢哪儿呢？

王：（把血迹指给鬼看）这应该是凶手杀完人离开的时候留下的吧？

鬼：对，应该是他开门儿的时候蹭上去的。

 

朱：哎你们看， **甄记者的嘴唇是不是变绿了** ？

鬼：变绿了？僵尸啊？

王、鬼走到床边观察。

鬼：还真变绿了……

王： **这是不是说明他有中毒的迹象？**

朱： **所以甄记者不是死于这把刀而是死于中毒啊？**

**鬼拔出死者身上的刀，是一把普通的水果刀，但刀刃上除了血迹，还有墨绿色的痕迹。**

王：那个绿色的是不是毒药啊？

鬼：这很明显啊，刀是有毒的啊。

朱：所以他是死于这把刀上涂的毒药啊。

 

朱捡起床上死者身边的笔记本，摊开的页上只写了日期——2029.12.09，有一支圆珠笔夹在本子上。

朱翻看笔记本，内容如下——

**2029.11.22。一老汉坚持喝手磨咖啡，与子女闹上法庭引热议。**

**2029.11.11。科学家首次拍摄到白洞照片，或能证明平行宇宙真实存在。**

**2029.10.27。偶像剧《流星草原》男女主疑似因戏生情，北京某酒店同进同出。**

……

 

朱：这都什么跟什么啊？这个甄记者怎么什么都管？他到底是什么记者？

王：有什么有用的新闻吗？

朱：没有涉及到咱们几个的，也没有涉及到神秘岛的。

王：不是有一个12月9日的日期吗？大概他是想写什么的，只是没来得及写。

 

**王在窗帘的边缘发现了一些擦拭状血迹。**

王：（自言自语）这里的血迹可以证明什么呢？

朱：窗帘是凶手杀完人再拉上的呗~

鬼：那是不是凶手杀完人从窗口逃了？

朱：你猪脑子啊？刚才不是都说了吗，凶手杀完人从门离开的，还在门框上蹭上血了。

王：鬼， **你看这个窗户其实只能打开一部分，人是没有办法通过的** 。

朱：何况这个案子又不是密室杀人。八个嫌疑人都住在一起的，根本没必要从外面逃走啊？

鬼：好好好，你们俩一个比一个有理。

 

**鬼翻找床头柜，看到一个钱包、两叠钱和几张信封。信封正面右下角有一个红色的大写字母“J”。**

鬼：这儿有钱嘿！

王：（表情尴尬）啊？是吗？

朱：（对王）噢~~看来这钱跟你有关系啊~

 

花字：王钻石隐藏了什么秘密？

 

\---------------------------

 

**厨房。**

 

贾、林、尤三人在厨房翻找。

贾：我好像回到了录做饭综艺的现场，感觉这些厨具都似曾相识……

尤：我们找了很久，都没有发现有什么可疑的食物或者饮料欸，会不会凶手已经处理掉了？

 

**林拉开摆放刀具的抽屉，在一排整齐摆好的刀具中有两个空位，原本应该摆在那里的刀具不见踪影。**

林：这里少了两把刀。凶器可能就是其中之一。

贾：我去现场把刀拿过来~

 

快镜头拍摄贾从厨房跑到甄记者房间，拿到凶器又跑回厨房。

**林比对凶器和抽屉里其他的刀具，发现属于同一套。**

贾：找到凶器的来源了，就是这个！

尤：可是这里明明少了两把刀，一把是凶器，那另外一把呢？

 

花字：消失的第二把刀在哪里？

 

贾：哦对了我刚刚拿刀的时候，鬼三星跟我说这刀上是有毒的，你们看这儿有绿的东西。

尤：死者果然是被毒死的欸。

林：尸体能证明吗？

贾：他嘴也是绿色的。

林：嗯那就是中毒了，所以他完全没有挣扎。

 

\---------------------------

 

**范化学房间，房门上挂着“化学”的牌子。**

 

蔡、陈走进房间， **迎面的书桌上摆着各种瓶瓶罐罐的化学试剂** 。

陈：这个人好热爱科学哦，来度假也要带着化学试剂。

蔡：明明是很可疑，也许这些都是他的凶器。

 

**两人走近书桌，陈发现桌面上摆放着一个相框，照片是范化学与一个女人和一个小女孩的合影。**

陈：他成家了！这是他老婆孩子吧？

蔡：应该是。一般这种有妻女的，估计是和死者有什么仇恨了。

 

**陈一一检查桌面上的化学试剂，一瓶黄色液体和一瓶黑色粉末的瓶身上分别贴着一个骷髅头代表有毒。**

陈：果然这里很多试剂是有毒的欸。

 

**蔡蹲下身子翻找书桌旁的垃圾桶，桶内有一废弃的滴管，里面有极少量绿色液体。**

蔡：这个应该是用过的了。说明我们的范化学已经采取行动了呀。

 

**抽屉里有一笔记本电脑，陈拿出电脑打开，微博界面上是一个叫“化学家范化学”的账号，置顶微博是一条“对不起”。**

陈点开这条置顶微博下的评论区，读到以下内容——

**“这个爸爸怎么当的？竟然把化学品放到女儿能接触到的地方。三岁的小女孩懂得什么？看到花花绿绿的液体肯定当饮料喝啊……”**

**“明明家里有三岁的女儿，你居然把有毒试剂带回家，不合格的父亲！”**

“什么科学怪人会把家当实验室？生生害死了自己女儿。”

“你连自己女儿都照顾不了，活该你老婆跟你离婚，孤独终老吧！”

……

 

陈：范化学的女儿是死于范化学自己的失误的，和别人没有关系啊。

蔡：嗯？（凑过来看）居然这不是一个矛盾点？导演换套路了？

导演：当然不能让你们猜中套路啦~啦啦啦啦啦~

 

蔡翻找范化学的行李，在拉杆箱内找到一些化学书籍、一个文件夹和一个信封。 **信封右下角有一个红色的字母“J”，蔡打开信封，里面是一张照片，照片拍摄的是一个药盒，药名为“富西硒”。**

蔡：这什么意思？这个药和范化学有什么关系？（提高声音）有钱，你有看到和“富西硒”相关的东西吗？

陈：等一下噢，我好像有印象。

 

**陈发现微博的热搜头条是“富西硒 致死”，点进头条看到了一条新闻。**

陈：我这里有一条新闻，我念一下噢。 **“新药‘富西硒’造成患者死亡，药厂却坚称事不关己，人血馒头好吃吗？”** 这是一个药的名字？

蔡：对，是一个药。

 

**蔡在文件夹内发现了一篇署名为范化学的论文，题目是《探讨“富西硒”的药学药理分析》。**

**内容为——blablablablablablablablabla。总而言之，患者采取富西硒进行治疗具有效果好、安全性高的优势，在临床有着广阔的应用前景。**

蔡：（小声地自言自语）原来这就是他的动机啊。

 

花字：范化学的杀人动机是什么？

 

\---------------------------

 

**大厅。**

 

贾、林、尤三人从厨房走出。

贾：我们是不是也应该看一下这个大厅，上次就是公共区域里面藏了关键性线索。

林：有道理。

尤：（一怔）啊？那个……那你们先看这边，我去别的地方看一下。

林：某人这是心虚咯？

贾：这说明大厅里肯定有他的证据。

 

尤：（一路小跑跑开）我去别人的房间搜证吧。我怀疑——（环视10间房）陈，有，钱！这个一整天都没有出门的人，很可疑欸~（走向陈有钱房间）

 

**贾、林二人在大厅的展览柜内翻找，贾发现一瓶绿色液体。**

贾：我找着绿色的东西了！

**绿色液体的瓶身上只贴着三个字——“天堂草”。**

林：这是什么东西？

贾：不知道啊。

林：这是你家里的东西，你不知道？

贾：我那么有钱，早忘了啥时候买了一堆七七八八的东西放家里了……再说我是侦探你也不能怀疑我啊！

林：（无奈叹气）

 

**两人继续翻找，林在展览柜内找到一本《植物百科全书》，书的某一页被折了一个角。林翻开此页，是对“天堂草”的介绍。**

林：快来！我找到天堂草了。

贾凑过来阅读书上的文字，内容如下——

**天堂草，汁液有栀子花香，且分为绿色、红色两种。绿色剧毒，见血封喉；红色大补，延年益寿。死于天堂草毒的人，嘴唇会变为墨绿色。**

贾：对对对，他嘴变绿了！就是这个！

林：这一页被人折了一下，说明的确是有人看到了而且做了记号。

贾：而且肯定去实践了。

林：之前尤英语不愿意和我们一起在大厅搜证，应该就是和这个有关吧？

贾：肯定的！

 

花字：尤英语的秘密与天堂草有关吗？

 

\---------------------------

 

**甄记者房间外。**

 

朱、王、鬼三人从甄记者房间走出。

朱：下面去哪儿？

鬼：能去我怀疑的人的屋吗？

王：当然可以了，就应该去怀疑的地方啊。

鬼：（对王）我怀疑你啊bro！

王：（懵）啊？

朱：对对对，你刚刚抄袭我的时间线来着！

王：这不是第一轮讨论吧bro，我要自证清白吗？

朱：不用~我们去你的房间看看就知道了，bye~（搂着鬼走向王钻石房间）

 

王：我是谁？我在哪儿？我要去哪儿？（原地愣住半分钟）点兵点将，点到谁就去谁的房间~好的，工程，就决定是你了（走向林工程房间）

 

\---------------------------

 

**陈有钱房间，房门上挂着“有钱”的牌子。**

 

尤在床头发现陈有钱的手机，短信内容如下——

**爸：没钱了，打钱。**

**陈有钱：爸你别赌博了，这是一个无底洞。**

**爸：多管闲事！打钱就完了。**

 

**妈：没钱了，打钱。**

**陈有钱：妈你少买几个LV包吧，太挥霍了。**

**妈：生你养你那么多年，还不能花你点钱了？**

 

**嫂子：你哥又进派出所了，来交保释金。**

**陈有钱：他怎么又闯祸了？**

**嫂子：苍了天了！！！哪有你这样冷血的弟弟啊！！！亲哥哥在派出所里都不管啊！！！**

**陈有钱：……我这就去保释他。**

 

尤：这一家子是合理的吗？好可怕啊……突然觉得陈有钱这个有钱人也蛮惨的。

 

**尤翻找衣柜，在大衣口袋里发现一个信封，右下角有红色的大写字母“J”。尤打开信封，里面是一张照片，拍摄的内容是陈有钱和一个男子在咖啡店交谈的一幕。**

尤：这……什么意思啊？

 

尤放下照片，从衣柜里取出电脑包，拿出其中的笔记本电脑。 **桌面背景是陈有钱与一只柯基的合影，桌面上有一个音频文件，已加密，密码是六位数字。**

尤：六位数字？是他的生日吗？

尤输入“001003”，显示密码错误。

尤：欸？不是这个吗？（沉思片刻，一道电光闪过大脑）我记得今天的年龄都不是我们的真实年龄。我是30岁，蔡演员和范化学自我介绍的时候，也说自己是30岁。会不会陈有钱也是30岁？今天是——2029年，所以也许是“991003”？

尤输入“991003”，顺利解开密码。

 

音频文件是两个人的对话，内容如下——

**A：卖掉你手上的所有的跃华股票，我有内幕消息，跃华马上要被并购了。**

**B：被并购不是利好消息吗？为什么要卖掉？**

**A：你手上持有的跃华股票那么多，先大笔卖掉，造成市场恐慌。等到价格跌到最低点，再一点一点慢慢买回来，然后我会放出跃华即将被并购的消息，股价就会大涨。**

**B：那我们就可以大赚一笔了哈哈哈。**

 

尤：第一个人的声音好像陈的声音欸，他们是不是在做一些违法的事情呀？

 

花字：小提示：内幕交易和操纵市场已经涉及犯罪！

 

**尤放下电脑继续翻找，书桌抽屉里有几张旧报纸，其中有一张报纸上记录了一则新闻——**

**近日，跃华股价遭遇连续几个跌停板，一名股民因损失惨重从天台一跃而下当场身亡。**

 

尤：他们这是害死人了吗？（突然想起什么，拿起放在桌面上的照片，若有所思）

 

\---------------------------

 

**王钻石房间，房门上挂着“钻石”的牌子。**

 

朱、鬼进入房间。迎面的书桌上摆放着几个矿物石做装饰。

朱走向王钻石的衣柜。

鬼：你咋每次一进bro的屋就往衣柜跑？

朱：我这次是为了搜证好吗？

**朱翻动衣物，口袋里没有发现任何物品，但一件白衬衫的袖口处有两滴绿色的滴落状痕迹。**

朱：你看你看！我说我搜证厉害吧？一下子就找到关键性证据了！

鬼：666，这个厉害了，我们投票吧？

朱：还是要做做样子继续搜证的，起码我们这节目得录完啊，不然导演姐姐怎么办？多丢脸啊。

导演：？？？？？？

 

鬼翻动书桌的抽屉，发现了一个文件包，里面有一个钱包。 **鬼打开钱包，夹着一张王钻石和一个女人的合影，鬼抽出照片，背面写着一行小字——“摄于结婚一周年，2027年7月7日”。**

鬼：Bro结婚啦？他有老婆啊？

朱：他怎么每次都能有感情线？结婚了还自称钻石王老五？渣男……

 

**鬼在文件包里还发现了一个信封，右下角有红色字母“J”。鬼打开信封，里面是一张照片，拍摄的是一个青铜鼎。**

鬼：（茫然）这啥啊？

 

朱发现床头柜的抽屉上了锁，四位数字密码。

朱尝试“0713”，无法解锁。

朱：王钻石有什么跟数字有关的吗？除了生日？

鬼：他有个结婚纪念日，7月7号。

朱尝试“0707”，依然无法解锁。

朱：不对啊……

鬼：2027年呢？

朱尝试“2027”，依然解锁失败。

朱：还是不对……

鬼：他2027年是结婚一周年，你试试2026？

朱：你能不能靠点谱？

朱尝试“2026”，成功解锁。

鬼：你鬼哥靠不靠谱？

朱：弟弟真靠谱~

 

朱打开抽屉，发现了一个手机，锁屏为王钻石照片。朱点开短信，内容如下——

**王钻石：我不想再帮你们洗钱了！**

**某黑帮：你要是想洗手不干，我们就把你老婆卖到国外，说到做到！**

**王钻石：我已经为你们工作一年了，还要多久才能放过我们一家？**

**某黑帮：到你死的那一天。**

 

朱：我的妈呀！他被胁迫给坏人做事啊，不然就把他老婆卖了！

鬼：啥？你个说不清楚劲儿的……

朱：你自己来看！

鬼跑过来看短信。

鬼：这是他动机吗？

朱：甄记者是黑帮的人？

鬼：也不是没这个可能啊。

 

鬼回去翻找书桌抽屉，发现一个上锁的笔记本，需要钥匙打开。鬼各处翻找，没有发现钥匙。

鬼：你看到钥匙了没？

朱：啥钥匙？

鬼给朱举起笔记本示意，朱环视屋内，眼睛忽地一亮。

朱：你看看石头呢？

鬼：看啥？

朱：桌上那几块石头！

鬼翻动矿物石，果然在一块鸡血石的底座下，发现了嵌入的钥匙。

鬼：厉害了朱火火！

朱：（骄傲脸）那当然~

 

鬼用钥匙打开笔记本，本中内容如下——

**《富秋山居图》，7000万。**

**锦鲤转心瓶，8000万。**

**九羊小鼎，9000万。**

……

 

鬼：（再次茫然）这又是啥啊？

 

花字：这到底是啥呢？

 

\---------------------------

 

**鬼三星房间，房门上挂着“三星”的牌子。**

 

蔡和陈走进房间。陈注意到桌面上的笔记本电脑，打开发现需要密码解锁。

陈尝试“0520”，“gsx”，“guisanxing”相继失败，苦苦思索密码。

 

**蔡注意到垃圾桶里有两个纸团，蔡捡起其中一个展开，是一个右下角有红色字母“J”的信封。**

蔡：（捏着信封低语）难道都有吗？

**蔡捡起另外一个纸团，展开是一张照片，内容是一座豪宅的外观。**

蔡：（若有所思）他的秘密是什么呢……

 

陈：蔡演员，你有发现什么数字或者字母吗？他的电脑解不开欸。

蔡：你有试过三星吗？

陈：我有试过“sx”和“sanxing”，都没有成功。

蔡：不是，你试一下三颗星。

陈：（疑惑）啊？

蔡在电脑上敲下“***”，成功解锁。

陈：（再次疑惑）啊？这样也可以吗？

蔡：他都起一个那样的名字了，还有什么不可以的？

 

陈解锁电脑后在桌面发现一个txt文档，点开后内容如下——

**负债记录**

**赵大，8000万，已还800。**

**钱二，800万，已还80。**

**孙三，80万，已还8块。**

**李四，8万，已还8毛。**

……

文档最后一行写着“加油，已经还了很多了，马上就能迎来无债一身轻的一天了！”

 

陈：（三次疑惑）四舍五入不就是一点都没还吗？

 

蔡在床头柜的抽屉里发现鬼三星的手机。

蔡：（读短信）“小张！我说了多少次了， **我所有的餐厅里都不能放栀子花，我对那个味道过敏！** 再记不住就别在我这儿干了！”这个小张的回复是，“好的老板，绝对不会有下次了！”

 

**陈在书桌的抽屉里发现了用一张报纸包裹的几盒“888感冒灵”，其中一盒已被拆开，少了一包药剂。**

陈：（思索）这说明鬼三星感冒了？还是这个药另有用途呢？

 

蔡发现地上的报纸，展开后在角落里看到一则消息，配图正是垃圾桶内照片上的豪宅外景。消息内容为——

**G国首富郝富豪不幸丧生于四年前的一场入室抢劫。近日有可靠消息称，抢劫案的嫌疑人，也就是郝富豪当时的管家，已在得手后逃往M国。G国警方特发布悬赏令，请知情者迅速与警方联系。**

蔡：（笑）又有一个动机出现了。

 

范从门外走进来。

范：你们俩搜得怎么样了？

陈：你在侦探房间呆了很久欸，有发现什么吗？

范：那必须发现了大秘密啊~

蔡：我们这间房搜得差不多了。

范：那走吧，咱一起搜下一间。

 

\---------------------------

 

**林工程房间，房门上挂着“工程”的牌子。**

 

王翻找衣柜、书桌和床头柜的抽屉，忙了半天，除了发现 **一张与宠物兔子的合影** 外，一无所获。

王：林工程的房间简直就像彦俊的宿舍，太干净了吧？什么都没有……

 

**王发现书桌下有一个垃圾桶，桶内有一块用淡蓝色液体浸湿了的纱布。**

王：这个是毒药吗？但是死者的嘴是变绿不是变蓝啊？

 

王走到床边仔细观察，发现床头板和墙壁的缝隙中藏有东西。

王：果然还是导演会玩，藏得也太隐秘了……

**王取出夹在缝隙中的东西，是一个右下角有红色字母“J”的信封，里面装着一张大楼的照片，看起来正在建造中。**

王：这也是林工程的作品吗？

 

王又搜寻片刻，并没有任何新发现。

王：我明白了，这个房间的东西都是藏在匪夷所思的地方。我应该往一些匪夷所思的地方去找。

**王趴下身子搜索地毯，果然在床底发现了一个小塑料瓶。王拿出瓶子，内剩有半瓶淡蓝色液体，标签是“闻就晕”。**

王：原来淡蓝色的是这个，迷药啊。

 

王继续在各种角落里搜寻，两分钟过去了，没有新的进度。王跳起来看向衣柜上方，也没有发现物品。

王：起码应该有个电脑吧？工程师可以不带电脑的吗？

王灵光一闪，把椅子搬到衣柜边，踏上椅子，摸向衣柜上面靠近凸起挡板的地方，果然在紧贴挡板处发现了一个电脑包。

王：就凭借这个藏东西的地方，我相信这里一定有一个很重要的秘密。（拍拍电脑包）你不要让我失望噢。

 

花字：林工程藏得很深的秘密到底是什么？

 

\---------------------------

 

**蔡演员房间，房门上挂着“演员”的牌子。**

 

贾、林进入房间，屋内张贴着各种蔡演员主演的电影海报。

贾：这人一天没出房间就是在贴自己海报吧？

 

书桌上有蔡演员的手写笔记本。林翻阅笔记，内容如下——

**11.27。今天又工作了20个小时，好累。**

**11.30。杀青宴都没结束就要奔赴品牌活动，疲惫。**

**12.02。没有工作的时候一个人宅在家里，寂寞。**

**12.03。又是靠外卖和电影游戏度日的一天，无聊。**

**12.04。突然意识到自己的生活里只有工作，可悲。**

……

 

林：这个能说明什么呢？难道是在说，他不是真正的快乐？

贾：（唱）你不是真正的快乐~你的笑只是你穿的保护色~

林：（冷漠脸）

 

**书桌的抽屉里有两叠钱、一个烟灰缸和打火机，烟灰缸里有一小撮灰烬。**

林：（举起烟灰缸）导演，这个灰烬是合理的吗？一般侦探片里面这种情况，不都是要留下烧成一半的证据的吗？这个已经烧成灰了欸，真正的灰，完完全全的灰，天晓得他烧的是什么啊！

 

**贾在床上的枕头套里摸到略硬的纸制品，掏出一个右下角有红色字母“J”的信封，里面是一张照片，内容是电影《逐梦演技圈》的海报。贾环顾墙面上的海报，有一张正是《逐梦演技圈》。**

贾：林，你来看一下这个信封是什么意思啊？

林：（走过来接过信封，看到字母）原来他也有……（意识到说漏了嘴立刻闭嘴）

贾：他也有？还有别人有？你是不是有？

林：（默默走开）

 

贾立刻攥着信封跑出蔡演员房间，跑入林工程房间，王钻石正在房间内搜证。

贾：Bro，有这样一个信封吗？

王：（一惊）啊？

贾：我是说，林工程有这个信封吗？

王：啊，有的……

王钻石把信封和里面的照片交给贾看。

贾：Bro你的反应有点怪啊……

王：（面露尴尬）有吗？

贾：（笑）噢~~那我懂了！

 

贾跑向王钻石房间，遇到正要出门的朱和鬼。

贾：你们搜完了？王钻石有这样一个信封吗？

朱和鬼对视一眼。

朱：有的。（返回房间拿出王钻石的信封和照片）

鬼：（对贾）你手上这个信封是谁的？

贾：蔡的，现在我知道林和王也有了。你们俩跟我坦白吧，你们是不是也有？

朱：这个得你自己去看！

贾：那就是真有了~

 

朱火火房间外，蔡、陈、范三人刚刚到达门口。

贾：你们是要去他的房间搜证是吧？帮我看看有没有这样一个信封。

范：这个你从哪儿拿的？

贾：蔡演员，这是你的。

蔡：那你今天肯定能找到不止一个。

贾：我现在找到仨，估计至少五个，你们仨有没有？

蔡：（望着范含笑不语）

陈：（挠头）

贾：看你们的表情就是心虚！

范：（挥手）你快回去干正事儿吧，我们搜证去了！（推着蔡、陈两人进入朱火火房间）

 

\---------------------------

 

**尤英语房间，房门上挂着“英语”的牌子。**

 

朱和鬼进入房间。 **书桌上摆着一个咖啡杯，里面有满满一杯抹茶拿铁。**

鬼：你看你看！这可是绿的，这玩意儿有毒吧？

朱：这个简单啊，你喝一口就知道了。

鬼：咱俩石头剪刀布，谁输了谁喝。

朱：这个人怎么这么幼稚！（转身去搜证了）

 

**鬼发现抹茶拿铁下压着一个信封，挪开咖啡杯发现信封右下角有一个红色的大写字母“J”。**

鬼：（自言自语）这玩意儿还真是人手一个？

鬼拆开信封，照片的内容是拍摄的一张报纸上的国际新闻板块，内容如下——

**2026年9月9日，位于非洲的巴拉布巴拉比和塔纳图塔纳提两国与边界爆发了一场小型冲突，造成一人死亡多人受伤。**

鬼：朱火火，来来来，你念一下这俩国家的名儿~

朱：（一字一顿）巴，拉，布，巴，拉，比。塔，纳，图，塔，纳，提。

鬼：念快一点儿~

朱：你你你抓紧时间搜证吧！（一巴掌拍在鬼的背上）

 

**朱翻找床头柜，在抽屉里发现了八个药瓶，分别为——“不焦虑”，“保证不焦虑”，“绝对不焦虑”，“天天不焦虑”；“睡得香”，“保证睡得香”，“绝对睡得香”，“天天睡得香”。**

朱：这个尤英语的副业是倒卖药品的吗？一口气带那么多药干什么？

朱检查药瓶，“不焦虑”只剩下半瓶胶囊，其他药瓶未开封。

 

朱在行李箱的夹层中发现了一份《翻译事故调查报告》，内容如下——

**2026年9月7日，塔纳图塔纳提外交部发言人在接受采访时，因负责同声传译的翻译员出现了口误，使巴拉布巴拉比的民众误解了塔纳图塔纳提对于边境问题的态度，导致9月9日两国边境爆发小型冲突。经调查，7日的同声传译员为尤英语的实习生，事故与尤英语无关。**

 

朱：哎我找到那个balabala和tanatana的故事了！

鬼：啥？巴啦啦小魔仙啊?

朱：就那两个打起来的国家！

鬼：您这舌头是真没法儿捋直了啊……（凑过来读报告，若有所悟）这么一回事儿啊……

 

\---------------------------

 

**朱火火房间，房门上挂着“火火”的牌子。**

 

蔡、陈、范三人进入房间。

**范翻找床上的衣服被子，发现枕头下面藏有一柄水果刀。**

范：（举起刀）你们看这个！

蔡：你小心一点！

陈：把刀放到枕头下面，这样不会扎到自己吗？

 

**蔡发现床头柜的柜脚压住了一个信封，与范合力抬起床头柜抽出信封，看到右下角有一个红色的“J”。**

蔡：意料之内。

范：这回里面是啥？

**信封内是一张居民楼的夜景照片，远处可见一个钟楼，时间显示为2点整。照片左下方是朱火火在居民楼下停留的身影。照片自带拍摄时间，是2024.12.12。**

范：这能说明啥？

蔡：不知道，但这个肯定就是动机了。

两人相视一笑。

范：嘿嘿嘿彼此彼此。

 

陈在书桌的抽屉里找到一封《诊断书》，内容如下——

**经诊断，患者朱火火患有中度PTSD（创伤后应激障碍），建议接受心理治疗与药物联合治疗。**

 

陈：呃，这个人好像有一点心理方面的问题欸。

范：他有啥病啊？

陈：PTSD。

蔡：好像消防员得这个病的蛮常见的。

 

陈在衣柜旁发现了朱火火上了锁的行李箱，定制行李牌的图案是 **朱火火与一只法斗的合影** 。箱子有三位数字密码。陈用“318”作为密码，解开了行李箱的锁。 **行李箱除了衣物，还有一张旧报纸的剪报，用塑封的方式保存好。**

陈：你们要不要来看一下这个？他把一张剪报很用心地保存下来，应该很重要吧？

蔡、范凑过来看剪报。

范：Jesus！你注意看这个时间，我觉得我懂了……

蔡：我毛骨悚然……

陈：？？？？？你们在说什么啊？

 

\---------------------------

 

十秒倒计时开始，10，9，8，7，6，5，4，3，2，1。时间到，请离开现场。

 


	4. 第一次集中推理+侦探投票

**_ 第一次集中推理，根据搜集到的线索完成推理。 _ **

 

贾：（在玻璃板上贴照片）今天的死者和嫌疑人都是我的客人，我作为一个蒙在鼓里的主人一脸懵逼，怎么就恰好邀请到了这样九个人……来吧，把我的嫌疑人都给我带上来！

 

九人围坐方桌旁，侦探面向玻璃板。

贾：今天我作为侦探，发现了一件非常匪夷所思的事情， **每位嫌疑人的房间都有一个信封，然后信封上面都有一个红色的字母，一个大写的“J”** 。

范：（唱）大写J像一只蝎，鲜艳的刺是我的识别~

尤：（唱）我爱谁也不爱谁，我是爱情派来的间谍~

贾：（对范）你把我们主唱都给带坏了！

范：（一秒正经脸）

 

贾：我看到这个“J”，就想到我们抽身份牌的时候了，每个人的身份也是一个大写字母，从A到I，那么“I”后面是什么？就是J。

林： **Journalist。**

贾：对， **J代表记者，甄记者** 。信封肯定和甄记者有关。

林：从一开始，这个游戏就不是从A到I的九个人，而是从A到J的十个人。

朱：妈呀你这么说有点瘆得慌……

 

贾：我们今天按照房间的顺序来说吧，从现场开始。

鬼：兄弟们该咱上场了！

王：你们俩去吧，我一会儿再上。

朱：（拉鬼）哦对对，现场有他证据。

 

朱、鬼起身，在玻璃板上贴好照片。

朱：首先说一下死因哈，凶器很明显了，就是那把刀嘛。但是那个刀，不是简单的刀。

鬼：哎~不简单。

朱： **现场除了死者周围，还有两个地方有血迹。**

鬼： **对，一个是门框上，一个是窗帘上。**

范：你们俩说相声呢？一个逗一个捧的。

朱： **那个刀的刀刃上面有一些绿色的东西，然后死者的嘴也变绿了。**

贾：（举手）我知道绿的是什么。

朱：那侦探先说。

 

贾： **我和林工程在大厅的展览柜里面发现了一瓶毒药，叫“天堂草”。（展示照片）这种植物的汁液有栀子花香，分为绿色和红色两种。绿色剧毒，红色大补。死于这种毒的人，嘴唇就会变绿。**

范：你为啥在自己家里放毒药啊？

贾：这是侦探的自由，爱收藏不行吗？

陈：这个收藏的偏好还蛮奇怪的。

贾：别说我了，回到案情！

 

鬼： **甄的床头柜里除了几个新的信封之外，还有两沓钱，我们一致怀疑这个跟王钻石有关。**

王：我这个可以等一下再讲吧？

贾：不着急，等讲到你的故事的时候，顺便把这事儿也交待了就行。

鬼：那现场就没啥了。

尤：你们就找到这些吗？

朱：真的没东西！不能怪我们。

贾：好的，下面从蔡演员的房间开始吧，林工程来讲一下吧。

 

林：好的侦探。（贴照片） **首先来说一下信的问题，这件事基本可以摊开来讲了嘛。这个东西就是甄记者用来勒索每一个人的把柄。**

尤：（小声）可以公开说了吗？

林：人人都有的秘密，就不再是秘密了。

贾：好了别作诗了说正事儿吧。

 

林： **蔡演员的信封里的照片，是一张电影海报，电影的名字是《逐梦演技圈》。** （对蔡）这部电影是你的成名作是不是？

蔡：（点头）是。

林：我在蔡演员的房间看到一本杂志，其中有一页是某导演接受的杂志访谈。我来读一下这一段， **“问，您在五年前拍摄的电影《逐梦演技圈》成功捧红了男主角蔡演员，但您一直说这部电影存在一个很大的遗憾，您的遗憾是什么？”这位导演的回答是“其实蔡演员原本是男二号。我们在拍摄这部作品的时候，原本的男一号因为吊威亚的时候发生了意外，不幸高坠去世了，我们所有人都对他抱有很深的歉疚和怀念，所以这是一个永远无法弥补的遗憾。”**

 

林：（问蔡）威亚的事情不是意外吧？是谋杀对不对？

蔡： **嗯，是我动的手脚。** 其实最最原本的男一号应该是我，后来那个男一号是被制片方走后门，截胡了这个角色。我也没有办法，只能接受。但是那个男一号不仅没有演技，还每天对我冷嘲热讽，我就挺不甘心的，凭什么要让给这样的人啊。

陈：所以你就杀了他？

蔡：我也不是一定要他死。我当时只是希望他摔下来受个伤就不能出演了嘛，没想到他摔下来的时候后脑着地，当场去世了。

 

林：甄记者用这件事勒索你吧？

蔡： **对，我不知道他怎么查到的，但他手上的确有证据。**

陈：所以你就杀了甄？

蔡：我没有。（问林）你有看到我准备的钱吧？

林：（指照片）这两叠吗？

蔡： **对，我都准备好给他的钱了，没必要杀了他啊。**

林：（指烟灰缸）这里面的灰烬是什么？

蔡： **一张纸。从我那个笔记本上撕下来的，写着要跟甄记者做交易这件事儿。**

 

林： **说到笔记本，蔡演员的这个本子，完全就是一本“悲惨世界”。**

王：怎么还扯上名著了？

林： **主要内容就是，我好累，我疲惫，我寂寞，我无聊，我可悲……诸如此类的。**

朱：怎么那么像小学生写的东西？

范：你现在写的东西也这样。

朱：我才没有！

 

蔡：我是一个影帝嘛，是地球人都知道的明星。但是我其实过得并不快乐。

贾：（唱）你不是真正的快乐~

林：（对贾）又来？

蔡： **我的生活除了工作就只剩下空虚，没有朋友，没有家人，很孤独的一个人，也没有人理解我。**

尤：等一下，这个也是你要杀甄记者的原因吗？

蔡：不是，这些不是动机。我就是让大家了解一下我今天这个角色。

贾：那算了，这个我们不需要了解。这一part可以跳过了。下一个，陈有钱的房间。

 

尤：啊这是我part~首先呢说一下陈有钱的动机。 **陈有钱的信封里面是一张他和别人谈话的照片。然后我有在他的电脑里发现一段音频，我觉得是和这个照片对应的。** 我来给大家放一下这段音频。

尤播放了用自己手机转录的音频。

范：内幕消息？（对陈）你内幕交易啊？

林：还有操纵市场。

王：这样算犯罪了吧？

尤：不仅仅是这样，因为他们让股价下跌的缘故，有一个人因为损失了太多跳楼自杀了。

蔡： **甄用这个勒索他，陈的动机也是自保。**

 

尤：我一开始以为事情没有自保那么简单，可能还有钱的原因。

蔡：怎么说？

尤： **因为我发现陈有钱的家人非常可怕，他们只会找陈有钱要钱，而且一直在要。爸爸赌博，妈妈买奢侈品，哥哥被警察抓要交保释金。** 所以我有怀疑过，陈有钱还有钱吗？

陈：（笑）有的有的。

范：这一家子都在吸血啊……

朱：（对陈）都这样了你还有钱啊？

尤：（抢答）他有的。下面呢我要开始为陈有钱洗脱嫌疑。因为我自己知道我不是凶手，而我们要找的是凶手，所以我要为好人说话。

鬼：大哥？你玩儿狼人杀呢？还“为好人说话”，站神坑啊？

尤：（笑）不是啦。我有他不是凶手的证据。我知道他下午没出门在做什么。

 

尤：（指照片） **陈有钱的邮箱里面有一封发给一个叫“不重要的杀手”的邮件，内容是“目标甄记者，事成之后给你500万”。**

朱：你怎么可以给他五百万？

陈：（一愣）啊？（意识到朱的梗，笑）对不起我应该给他福利的。

朱：福利也不可以！

贾：（拍桌）有钱就可以这样为所欲为吗？买凶杀人，好任性啊……

鬼：（对贾）你也是有钱人啊！

贾：对啊，我才是有钱人的道德典范。

 

林：（对尤）这封邮件是什么时间发出的？

尤： **今天下午三点。**

林：那他还是有可能在晚上改变主意了，打算自己动手这样，比较放心。

尤：对，但是他不可能下毒。

范：为啥？

尤：我这里有一段录像，是拍的陈有钱电脑里一段接受采访的视频。我来给大家看一下。

 

尤点击播放，内容如下——

女主持：陈先生在投资领域的成绩如此丰富，有什么窍门和大家分享吗？

陈有钱：其实我有一个小秘密啦~ **我有红绿色盲症的。**

女主持：这和投资有什么关系吗？

陈有钱：我在看股价的时候，就不会被颜色影响心情啊~能够一直理智地去分析数字，而不是看到绿色就紧张，看到红色就开心，所以我永远不会因为冲动而做决策。

女主持：原来是这样啊，陈先生真是幽默。

 

鬼：这哪儿幽默了？

范：（对鬼）重点是这个吗？

王：他是红绿色盲。

范：（对鬼）重点明明是这个！

鬼：（恍然大悟）哦他会把绿的看成红的，以为那毒药是补品啊。

林： **红绿色盲是无法区分红色和绿色，他是根本没办法知道那一瓶是毒药还是补品。**

朱：瓶子上面没写吗？

贾：没有， **瓶子上面只有“天堂草”三个字** 。

 

蔡：尤英语说的对，那这样陈有钱嫌疑就没有了。

陈：我本来就是好人啦~

贾：那直接下一个人吧，范化学的房间，谁去了？

蔡：我和陈有钱去了。（对陈）你来讲吧。

范：（对蔡）哎你们俩去我屋干嘛啊！咱不是一组的吗？

蔡：（笑）参观一下。

 

陈： **我们在范化学的桌子上发现了各种各样的化学试剂。** （贴照片）但最重要的一个证据是， **垃圾桶里面有一个滴管，里面残留了一些绿色的液体** 。

贾：（站起身）投票吧！

范：（按住贾）你等会儿！着什么急？！ **我那个绿色的是我自己的东西。** （指照片） **你看那桌上也有瓶绿的。**

陈：你桌上这瓶绿色液体是无毒的，旁边这瓶黄色液体才是有毒的。

范：对啊，所以我才没想用那个绿的杀人啊，我是想用那个黄的杀人的。

林： **如果用自己带来的毒药杀人，很容易就会把嫌疑引到自己身上。而** **天堂草放在大厅，用公共区域的毒药会安全很多。**

范：我没看见大厅有那个玩意儿啊！

 

陈：下面是范化学的家庭情况。

鬼：家庭情况？

陈： **我们这位范化学呢，原本有妻有女，生活十分幸福。但是他是个科学狂人，有一次把有毒的试剂带回了家，然后女儿不小心喝掉了就去世了，他老婆也和他离婚了。**

尤：天哪，好可怜。

范：（假哭）当事人就是后悔，非常后悔。

朱：你这段表演一播出，以后就再也接不到本子了我跟你说。

范：（一秒收敛）对不起，演过了。

 

王：甄记者用这个威胁他吗？

朱：这没什么好威胁的吧？

陈：不需要威胁，这件事情网友已经都知道了。他的把柄是另外一件事，不过也和药剂致死有关噢。（展示照片） **最近有一个微博的热搜叫“富西硒 致死”，富西硒是一种新药，有一个患者吃完却直接死掉了。**

范：（心虚）这个，这个，过敏反应嘛……

蔡：某个人开始心虚了啊~

 

陈： **然后范化学有一篇论文，他的结论是富西硒是一种非常安全的药。**

贾：（敲桌子，对范）坦白从宽抗拒从严啊。

范： **这个事儿是这样的。半年前我和药厂合作研究了一种新药，但是实验的时候发现它有一点点小问题。**

王：这个问题可不是小问题吧？

范： **当时为了赶紧上市呢，我就伪造了一些实验数据，让它看起来是一种很安全的药。** 其实要是不出事儿呢，也就没事儿了。但是偏偏在一个月前，就出了这么一档子事儿。

贾：哼！就这个草菅人命的态度，你这辈子不可能拿诺贝尔奖的，死了这条心吧。

 

王：（对范）甄记者掌握的是你伪造数据的证据？

范：对，这是我的杀人动机。

贾：下一个，林工程的房间。

范：哎咋不说你自己房间？

贾：我是侦探啊，侦探有啥可说的？

蔡：（对贾）范在你的房间呆了好久好久。

贾：（对范）你是不是有毛病？你去我房间干嘛？

范：你那屋才叫精彩呢！最后我一定得说一下。

贾：先说林工程的，最后留给你自由表演的时间。

 

王：林工程的房间非常整洁。

林：谢谢bro。

范：这是重点吗？

王：（笑）不是，整洁的原因是他的证据都藏在非常难找的地方。 **林工程的信封里面是一张大楼的照片。在他衣柜上面我找到了一个电脑包，在电脑里我看到了一则新闻——“某施工中的写字楼突然发生塌方，造成一死数伤，事故原因疑似地震波影响”。那个塌掉的大楼就是照片上的那座楼。**

陈：那这一定不是地震波的问题咯？

王：对，不是。 **电脑里面还有林工程和材料商的邮件，林工程认为某种材料的报价过高不划算，要换成更便宜的一种。**

范：原来不是只有我草菅人命啊……

朱：（对范）你怎么还骄傲起来了？这有什么值得骄傲的啊？？

范：（对朱）你就别说我了！一会儿把你那点儿事儿全给你抖落出来。

朱：（立刻闭嘴）

 

王：林工程还有一个秘密藏在床底下。

鬼：（对林）你咋还把东西藏床底下啊？

林：安全。

贾：说得好像没有被找到一样……

王： **他的床底下藏着一瓶“闻就晕”，是淡蓝色的液体。然后垃圾桶里有一块纱布，也被染成蓝色了。**

尤：说明他已经用过这个迷药了。

林：我没有。

尤：只有凶手才可以撒谎噢。

林：我是有用它的计划的，也做好用它的准备了，但是最后没有用上。

贾：请说出你的故事。

 

林： **我不是说我在8点半的时候出过门吗？那个时候我是想去杀掉甄的，所以我把迷药倒在纱布上，拿着纱布去找他。但是我到他房间的时候，发现他已经死了。**

蔡： **已经是现场那个样子了？身上插着刀？**

林： **对。**

鬼：你看见死人咋不报警？

林：请问我们这个节目里有警察的存在吗？

陈：你有准备凶器吗？

林：没有。我想把他搞晕，然后直接掐死他。

贾：如果林工程说的是真的，那甄的死亡时间就在8点半之前了。

范：林有可能说谎啊。完全可以先弄晕甄，再拿刀捅死他。

林：那我既然都把凶器留在那里了，为什么还要把纱布带回房间？

尤： **因为如果用自己带来的迷药，留在现场的话，会把嫌疑引到自己身上啊。**

范：漂亮！

蔡：以尔之矛攻尔之盾，可以的可以的。

 

王：然后还有一件事情，我不知道和林工程的杀人动机有没有关系。 **电脑包里还有一本离婚证和一份离婚协议书。**

范：（对林）你也是离婚人士啊？Give me five！（两人击掌）

朱：这是一件值得庆祝的事情吗？

贾：林工程自己讲故事吧。

 

林： **那起塌方事故其实是我的责任嘛，知道这件事的人不只有甄记者，还有我的前妻，她知道这件事后就坚决要提出离婚，还要求得到儿子的抚养权。**

陈：所以你把她也杀了？

林：（震惊脸）？？？我看着有那么心狠手辣吗？

蔡：那你离婚这件事和今天的事有关吗？

林：应该是无关的吧？

鬼：你自己心里都没数啊？

林：我又不是凶手欸。

贾：谢谢bro，下一个，朱火火的房间。

范：（站起身）这个厉害了我跟你们说！兄弟们这个咱得一块儿说。（蔡、陈也起身）

朱：怎么一到我这儿就这么大阵仗！

 

范：我们这位救火英雄，绝对不是个没有故事的男同学。

陈：先讲一些不那么劲爆的吧， **朱火火患有中度的PTSD，创伤后应激障碍** 。

林：这个好像在消防员里面蛮常见的。

朱：对啊我天天出生入（lu）死——

鬼：出生入死！

贾：普通话越来越烫嘴。

朱：出，生，入，死。我心理压力大很正常嘛，火场里面多可怕啊。

 

蔡：那五年前的火场可怕吗？

朱：（一秒认怂）

范：兄弟们，还记得自我介绍的时候朱火火说自己是“芳心纵火犯，一边纵火一边灭火”吗？这就是一语成谶啊懂不懂？

朱：哟你还会用成语了！

尤：什么意思呀？

 

蔡：（指照片） **朱火火的信封里面这张照片，拍摄于2024年12月12日，是一个居民楼的外景，能看到朱火火出现在居民楼外面。**

陈：朱火火的箱子里面还有一张保存完好的剪报，内容是对2024年12月12日一场火灾的报道。

范：（敲玻璃）重点来了朋友们，拿小本本记笔记啊！

陈：（读剪报） **“12月12日凌晨2点，119中心接到路人报警，称某小区发生火灾。凌晨2点10分，消防车赶到现场时，由于当晚大风，火势已经非常猛烈了。原本休假中的消防队员朱火火恰巧路过，英勇地六进火场，凭借一己之力救出了16人。但由于火势过大，最终还是有一位女性居民丧生火场。”**

 

尤：（记完笔记，茫然抬头）这有什么问题吗？

范：听着多英雄主义一个故事啊！可是你们看一下这张照片， **远处有一个钟楼，正好指向两点。**

 **报纸上说路人报警的时间是凌晨两点，但两点的时候根本没有任何火势** 。

鬼：我有点懵，这怎么可能呢？

林：犯罪学里有一种英雄谋杀情结，比如说，消防员会故意纵火以便于充当救火英雄。

蔡：这种杀人犯叫Angel of Death，死亡天使。现在就有一个死亡天使坐在我们中间。

范：Dei！

贾：（看朱）这个人好狠的心呐……

 

朱：我来主动坦白一下我的故事。我小时候的理想就是长大了可以当一个英雄，所以在五年前我加入了消防队，然后我——（卡住）

贾：忘词儿了？

众人起哄。

林：来！我们这里cut一下！

朱：导演对不起，我重说一遍！

林：One，two，three，action！

朱：我加入消防队之后，有一段时间的任务就是救下来树上的猫咪啊之类的，觉得那个生活不是我理想中的生活。

鬼：别人迷茫一下顶多喝酒撸串儿，你这直接放把火可还行？

朱：我后悔了啊！我非常后悔啊，所以我把那个剪报保存得很好，又随身带着，就是提醒自己曾经犯下的错误。

蔡：但是甄知道这件事了。

朱：对，他寄信给我的时候，我的确吓坏了。

 

贾：你打算给他钱吗？

范：嚯，我们这位不服就干的，怎么可能给钱？

陈： **朱火火的枕头下面有一把水果刀。**

尤：水果刀？我可以看一下照片吗？（接过照片研究）

林：（问尤） **是厨房的吗？**

尤： **对，是同一套刀具。** 侦探，另一把丢失的刀找到了。

贾：谢谢大家帮我把家里的刀找回来。（对朱）不过朱火火，还有那个凶手，主人家的刀不问一下就拿是不是不太好啊？

朱：对不起我错了我反思。但是这个证明我不是凶手啊，凶手没必要拿走两把刀啊。

贾：也是……你这把刀是拿来干啥的？

朱： **是拿来杀人的。但我是想等到夜深人静的时候再去杀人，所以藏到枕头下面了。**

贾：听起来好像挺合理的？下一个，王钻石的房间。

 

朱：我跟你们说，王钻石的故事也很丰富！ **首先他有老婆。**

范：离婚了吗？

王：（笑）没有。

鬼：（对范）你咋不盼人点儿好？

朱： **然后他给黑社会洗钱！**

尤：这两个事情有关系吗？

朱： **黑社会威胁他，如果不给他们打工了，他们就把他老婆卖了。**

林：那和甄记者有什么关系？

朱：这就得问他了啊。

 

王：呃，其实没关系……是这样的， **我因为上节目会接触到一些古董，包括一些来路不正当的古董，** 然后我就……呃，不能让我自证其罪吧？（问朱）你们有找到我那个证据吗？

范：（对王）你也太善良了，咋还提醒他们？

鬼：（突然想起）噢我想起来了！他有个笔记本。（翻照片，反应过来） **Bro你是不是在倒卖文物？**

王： **准确地说是走私。**

贾：哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑死，别人给他安了一个轻点儿的罪，我们bro直接站出来承认罪行，这才是真·坦白从宽。

林：Bro你是凶手吗？

王：我不是。

林：我信你。（两人握手）

 

王： **因为我有了一些不法的渠道嘛，就被一个黑帮盯上了，胁迫我用交易文物的方式替他们洗钱。但是甄记者并不知道洗钱的事情，他知道的是走私。** （对朱、鬼） **你们有找到我那个信封里面的照片吧？那个青铜鼎就是九羊小鼎。**

鬼：噢你笔记本上那个！

王：对的。

范：（对朱、鬼）你们俩怎么回事？到底行不行？证据都是靠我们bro自己坦白交代的。

陈：我好想看bro拿一次凶手牌哈哈哈。

范：那bro坐下来就给你唠嗑作案过程。证据没找全？不怕，我们bro带咱去找。

 

朱：不不不，我跟你们说，这有可能都是伪装。你们知道吗， **在王钻石的衣柜里面，有一件白衬衫，袖口有几滴绿色的东西** 。（展示照片）

贾：怎么有一种信错了人的心痛……

王：这个我可以解释。 **我在晚餐的时候喝了一杯绿色的鸡尾酒，是不小心把酒滴在袖口了。**

尤：这也太凑巧了吧？

王：（对朱、鬼）晚餐我坐在你们两个中间啊，你们应该看到了吧？

鬼：你这么一说好像有点印象……但我只看到酒了，没看到洒在袖口了。

王：但是我没有说谎。 **我承认，你们在现场发现的两叠钱是我给甄记者的。今天下午三点的时候，我去他房间给了他这笔封口费。我是没有必要在付了钱之后再把他杀掉的。**

林： **有必要啊，只有真正的死人才不会泄密。**

贾：王钻石的嫌疑待定，先看看下一个人的房间吧，鬼三星。

 

蔡：鬼三星的问题主要有以下几点。 **第一，他欠了很多钱，负债累累。**

鬼：我的米其林三星餐厅最近经营出了一点问题，所以借了一点钱，很正常嘛~

陈：“一点钱”？你借了8888万8888元8角8。

范：嚯~有零有整的。

陈：而且基本上没有还。

鬼：谁还没个缺钱的时候呢？

 

蔡： **那第二个问题就来了，鬼三星在缺钱的时候，正巧受到了甄记者的勒索。他的故事是这样的，四年前鬼三星在G国首富郝富豪家做管家，然后监守自盗抢劫了富豪的家，还把郝富豪给杀了。然后鬼三星就携款潜逃到了M国，我猜开餐厅的本金也是赃款吧？** 现在警方正在悬赏捉拿他。而甄记者已经知道了鬼三星就是当年G国的抢劫犯。

鬼： **不是抢劫，我当时是想偷点东西，然后不小心让郝富豪给看见了，我是失手杀了他，不是故意的。**

贾：你申诉这个有意义吗？由盗窃转化成的杀人就不是杀人了吗？

 

陈：你是不是因为没有钱给甄记者就把他杀掉了啊？

范：（笑）我咋觉得陈有钱这话说的，特别像有钱人的嘚瑟哈哈哈。

朱：对对对，有一种，反正我交得起封口费你交不起那种感觉哈哈哈。

鬼： **我是交不起封口费，但我没有杀人。我7点半的时候去找甄记者问他能不能给我宽限点日子，我手头儿是真紧。**

尤：那他有同意吗？

鬼： **他没……聊了十分钟，他就把我推出来了，还骂骂咧咧的。**

陈：所以你就把他杀掉了？

鬼：我没啊，我冤枉啊。

 

蔡：你是7点40从甄的房间里面出来的？

鬼：对。

蔡： **7点40我可以给他作证，那时候甄还活着。我之前说7点40我出门了5秒，是我本来想去给甄送钱的。然后我刚打开房门，隔着大厅就发现甄站在他房间门口，正在把鬼三星推出去。我看那时候不太适合去和甄见面，我就回房间了。**

林：（对蔡）但是你并不知道他会不会在7点40以后回到甄的房间去杀人。

蔡：那我当然不知道了。

陈：（对蔡）对了，你之前有说过， **你在7点50也有出过门，** 那个时候你去哪里了？

蔡： **还是去给甄送钱。我在敲门之后，听到里面喊了一声“滚”。我以为是甄刚吵完架心情不好，我就离开了。**

 

尤： **你确定房间里面说话的人是甄记者吗？**

蔡：你的意思是？

尤： **有没有可能，那个时候甄记者已经死了，说话的人其实是凶手为了掩饰这样。**

范：哎有道理啊！（对蔡）你就听见一个字儿，能辨认出来是谁？

蔡： **你们这么一说，我好像……的确不能确定……**

贾：所以鬼三星的嫌疑还是没洗掉啊，还有别的证据吗？

 

蔡：有。最后一个问题是， **他对栀子花香过敏** 。

林：可是“天堂草”是有栀子花香的。

鬼：对！我都差点忘了，我对那个味儿过敏，所以我肯定没嫌疑了。

蔡：我还没说完。最后一个问题有个“但是”。 **但是，鬼三星最近感冒了，他房间有好多的感冒灵。**

陈： **是不是在暗示他鼻塞？**

贾： **对，这样他就闻不到那个花香了。** （对鬼）那你还是有嫌疑。来，最后一个，我们尤英语，英语宝贝的房间~

 

鬼：就尤英语那个把柄我跟你们说，我们比起他来都弱爆了。

林：哇这么厉害的吗？

鬼：老厉害了！人家可是引起了两国争端呢。

范：我天，都上升到国际问题了。

 

鬼：来啊，我给你们念念这一段。 **“2026年9月9日，位于非洲的巴拉布巴拉比和塔纳图塔纳提两国与边界爆发了一场小型冲突，造成一人死亡多人受伤。”造成这场冲突的原因是，“负责同声传译的翻译员出现了口误，使巴拉布巴拉比的民众误解了塔纳图塔纳提对于边境问题的态度”。**

众人一头雾水中。

陈：哪个和哪个？可以再说一遍吗？

范：我知道！我知道发生了啥！（深吸一口气）

 

花字：前方高能预警！

 

范：（自带二倍速）南边儿有个巴拉布巴拉比，北边儿有个塔纳图塔纳提。南边儿的巴拉布巴拉比听说北边儿的塔纳图塔纳提要打南边儿的巴拉布巴拉比，南边儿的巴拉布巴拉比不愿意让北边儿的塔纳图塔纳提来打南边儿的巴拉布巴拉比。南边儿的巴拉布巴拉比急了，先打了北边儿的塔纳图塔纳提。北边儿的塔纳图塔纳提也急了，也打了南边儿的巴拉布巴拉比。不知是那南边儿的巴拉布巴拉比打了北边儿的塔纳图塔纳提，还是那北边儿的塔纳图塔纳提打了南边儿的巴拉布巴拉比！

众人掌声雷动。

鬼：兄弟理解能力fresh！（和范击掌撞肩）

朱：我特别想听尤英语重复一遍哈哈哈哈哈哈。

蔡：这是五十步笑百步吧？

 

王：所以尤英语是造成冲突的翻译员是吗？

鬼： **调查报告上面写的是负责翻译的是实习生。但是你用脚指头想也能想明白啊，这是尤英语把柄啊，所以当年负责翻译的肯定是他，他甩锅给人家实习生了嘛。**

贾：尤英语自己说吧。

尤：嗯，的确是这样的。

范：又是一个毫无求生欲的，都不反抗一下的。

 

鬼： **然后尤英语的屋里，还有一杯抹茶拿铁，绿的。**

王：有毒吗？

鬼：瞧你这话问的，我咋知道有毒没毒？我自己以身试毒啊？

贾：尤英语自己坦白吧。

尤： **嗯，有毒。**

范：你看我就说！他毫无求生欲。

 

尤： **我是8点45才出门的，去送那杯咖啡给甄记者。但那个时候他已经，死掉了。凶手肯定不是我啊。** 如果我要用刀去杀人的话，为什么还要做这杯咖啡呢？做咖啡也是蛮辛苦的好不好？

朱：我们尤尤对想杀的人也这么温柔，还给他做咖啡……

贾：这就叫“温柔刀”，也是一种刀。

尤：这个梗太烂了，一点都不好笑！

 

鬼：还有一个事儿，我也不知道和死人有啥关系。尤英语屋里面好多药。 **你们听听这些药的名字，“不焦虑”、“保证不焦虑”、“绝对不焦虑”、“天天不焦虑”，还有“睡得香”、“保证睡得香”、“绝对睡得香”、“天天睡得香”……**

林：（对尤）你最近压力很大。

尤：鹅鹅鹅（笑）是蛮大的。

蔡：这个压力也太大了吧？

王：这是有多焦虑多失眠啊……

 

尤： **我在三年前犯了一个错误，虽然当时找了实习生来背锅，但是从那次之后，我面对工作就非常的紧张。每天都很焦虑，每天都在失眠。然后就变得依赖各种药物，也就出现了很多副作用，比如会忽胖忽瘦之类的。**

林：你确定有“忽瘦”的部分吗？

尤：有的啦！

朱：都焦虑成这个样子了，还给要杀的人做咖啡……

范：足以说明今天吃错药了。

贾：（对范）你不是要说我吗？现在给你一个展现的舞台，快去快去。

 

范：（站起身）好！下面就是见证奇迹的时刻。

陈：戏很多。

范：先说我们侦探，那真是，了不得！Jesus！Fresh！

贾：你突然夸我搞得我好害怕……

范： **我们贾侦探是“哈哈佛大学宇宙学博士”，“MAT大学天体物理学博士”，“芝加弟大学生命科学博士”，和“Yeah鲁大学粒子物理与原子核物理博士”。**

鬼：一个侦探而已，用这么高配吗？

 

范：这些还不算什么。 **厉害的来了，四年前诺贝尔物理学奖的获得者是贾侦探的导师。在贾侦探的房间里，我发现了他导师的论文，发表于五年前。但是有一份内容一模一样的手稿，署名为贾神秘，时间却是七年前。**

蔡：（对贾）你被你的老师抄袭了？得诺贝尔奖的本来应该是你？

贾：对。但是我没有地方去告状，不会有人相信我的。 **我自己很苦恼，索性就退出了物理界，专心当一个富二代，偶尔做做慈善家。**

 

范：贾神秘对这件事应该是很气愤的。他房间有个笔记本，几乎每一页都在咆哮。 **比如“为什么？那些名誉和声望本来都应该是我的！为什么我这样的人不能得到名声？！”**

贾：这就是简单的抱怨一下。我可没有做亏心事，又没有把柄在甄记者手上。

 

范：那可不一定~刚才王钻石说林的床底下有秘密，那跟我们贾神秘比起来，那都不算事儿！你们知道吗？ **贾的床底下，有一道暗门。**

朱：我的妈呀我鸡皮疙瘩起来了！

林：门后面是什么？

范：我之前没找到钥匙。直到我坐到这儿，我才突然发现一个事儿。（指贾） **他的脖子上带着那条项链，底下挂的就是一个钥匙。**

 

众人惊恐地望着贾。

贾：（双手举起）我真的不知道什么暗门什么钥匙。我保证！这是服装老师给我找的项链，导演根本没跟我提过这个。导演都没说过，应该就是个装饰品。导演姐姐，对吧？

导演：（我不在，别看我）

蔡：导演这个表情是有问题啊~

 

范：我有一个脑洞。

众人看着范。

范： **贾神秘邀请上岛的，都是最有名气的人。我们有的东西，正好是贾神秘想要但是得不到的东西。他会不会把我们召集过来，就是为了一个一个地杀掉我们。**

陈： **可是贾神秘每年都会邀请人来度假啊，之前的人也没有死掉吧？**

贾： **当然没有死掉！** 不然我早把牢底坐穿了好吗？

 

范：还有一种可能，《无人生还》看过没？就是把一群干了亏心事的人带到一个孤岛，再一个一个杀掉。这次我们九个客人，可都干过亏心事。甄记者到处勒索，也不是好人啊。

贾：范化学，你清醒一点。至少我是一会儿有投票权的人。

范：导演！他还有投票权？？

导演：有啊，为什么没有？

范：（生无可恋脸）

鬼：哈哈哈哈哈哈，吐槽一时爽，投票火葬场。

范：我无话可说了，我走了，再见。（回到座位）

 

贾：来！唯一清！清！白！白！的侦探该总结了。

朱：（笑）行了你别刺激范了。

贾：我来总结一下啊。 **死者被沾了“天堂草”毒药的水果刀捅死。“天堂草”汁液有栀子花香气，分为红绿两种，只有绿色是有毒的。蔡演员是带着钱来准备付钱的。陈有钱是色盲，打算买凶杀人。范化学房间有绿色液体，但他说他要用自己带的毒药杀人。林工程打算用迷药但是甄已经死了。朱火火准备今天夜里去杀人。王钻石已经付了钱了，但是衣服上有绿色的痕迹。鬼三星对栀子花香过敏，但是最近正好感冒了。尤英语有一杯下了毒的咖啡。**

王：侦探辛苦了。

 

贾：哎你们注意到没有？今天的动机，是有史以来最统一的一次。 **所有人都是干了亏心事儿，而且是人命关天的亏心事儿，然后被甄记者勒索。所以所有人的动机都是为了自保。**

陈：这次的动机问题简单很多欸。

贾：简单什么啊？！明明是更难了……以前第一轮盲投，起码还可以投一个动机最大的，这次都一样，不分轻重，让我怎么投……

尤：侦探加油！

 

贾：还有，我从头听到尾，发现了一个问题。 **每个人都被找到了一些证据，和今天的谋杀案完全无关，只能说明这个人过得很惨。蔡演员是孤独寂寞冷，陈有钱是吸血的家人，范化学是女儿死于自己的疏忽，林工程是妻离子散，朱火火是患有PTSD，王钻石是被黑帮胁迫，鬼三星是欠了一屁股债，尤英语是药物依赖。这些和甄记者一点关系都没有，那这些证据是干嘛的呢？**

朱：可能就是用来迷惑我们的无关证据吧？

 

贾：我们导演那么懒，怎么可能放那么多无关证据？她不是一直担心案子太长了观众没耐心看吗？还拿这些没用的东西拖时长？

导演：？？？小贾你注意一下，本导演在看着你们呢……

贾：导演我错了！我这就去投票！！

众人：侦探加油！

鬼：侦探你快点跑，导演正瞪你呢。

 

**_ 侦探投票。侦探非公开投出第一票。 _ **

 

贾进入投票间，崩溃状。

贾：啊——为什么所有人动机都一样！这怎么盲投！！我来用一下排除法。首先陈有钱是色盲，应该不是他。然后林工程准备了迷药，“天堂草”是一种见血封喉的毒药，用这个去杀人应该就不需要迷药了，所以他也没什么嫌疑。然后朱火火打算晚上去杀人这个比较可信，毕竟拿两把刀没有必要。再然后尤英语是在咖啡里下毒，如果他是凶手的话就是多此一举。剩下的有蔡演员、范化学、王钻石和鬼三星。虽然范化学今天完全没道理地死咬我，但是我反而觉得他不像凶手。凶手应该是隐藏自己的，不会这么有恃无恐的，连侦探都敢怀疑。那我这一票投给另外三个人里面我最怀疑的人吧。他有一个情况太巧合了，我觉得或许暗示了一些东西。

 

贾把手铐挂在一人的投票杆上。

贾：鬼啊，感冒的滋味不好受吧？多喝热水！不许哭！！

 


	5. 第二轮现场搜证与第二次集中推理

**_ 第二轮现场搜证。9名玩家集体进入现场搜证。 _ **

 

贾：来，孩子们排成一列有序入场啊~

鬼：（唱《运动员进行曲》）当当当当当当当当当，当当当当！

朱：（对贾）谁是你孩子啊？

尤：（叹气）小小年纪的总爱装大人。

贾：（揽住尤）尤尤宝贝，那我先搜你的身呗~

尤：（摊手）我身上没有藏东西噢，不信你问导演姐姐。

 

贾：谁身上有东西？快主动交代啊！不要让本侦探亲自动手~

范：（对贾）身上有东西的明明就你一人儿啊！

蔡：侦探，带我们去看看你床底下的秘密吧。

贾：（惊讶）你们还真的怀疑我？

林：不然呢？

朱：这时候你装可怜是没用的！

贾：好好好，请大家跟我来，跟紧导游不要走散了~

林：（笑）这位戏真的很多……

 

九人进入贾神秘房间。

范：来来来搭把手把床移开。

众人合力移开了贾神秘的床，地板上出现了一个暗门，门上挂着一个小锁。

朱：我的妈呀这个好像恐怖片……

尤：对对对就是床底有人的那种！

鬼：你们俩叭叭的说半天，也不知道谁看个恐怖片儿都跟那儿滋儿哇乱叫。

朱：那小鬼你去探路吧。

鬼：我跟你说这就不能怂，知道吗？不能怂！（看范）谁找着的谁负责探路。

范：起开！瞧你这怂样儿！

鬼：瞧你这损色！

蔡：（扶额）你们两个要斗嘴到明天早上吗？

王：不是应该先看看那个钥匙能不能打开门吗？

范：Bro是个明白人。（对贾）交出钥匙，饶你不死~

贾：（摘下项链，递给范）拿去拿去，谁稀罕啊？

 

范用项链上的钥匙挂坠成功打开门锁，转头对贾挑眉。众人齐齐盯着贾。

蔡：有人跳进黄河也洗不清了~

贾：（惊讶）我真不知道，我发誓，我绝对不知道！

王：我们进去看看吧。

范和鬼合力掀开暗门，出现了一段通往地下室的阶梯，黑黢黢的看不到地下室的景象。

朱：（抓着尤的手臂）这个有点吓人啊……谁第一个下？

众人面面相觑，相对无言。

陈：（扶了扶眼镜）呃，那边好像有一个开关欸，要不要按一下试试看？

范凑近暗门，果然在暗门下面半米处有一个电路开关。范拨下开关，地下室的顶灯被打开，阶梯下立刻一片光明。

尤：（长出了一口气）原来是有灯的，还好还好。

林：导演居然没有用这个地下室来整蛊？这不符合导演组的套路欸。

王：我本来也以为，导演是想用这个来吓人的。

导演：我倒是想用来着，怕你们分贝太高，给我吓出心脏病来……

 

贾趁众人不注意，溜向阶梯，被范一把拉住。

范：（对贾）你可不能第一个下去，你现在是重点怀疑对象，不能给你藏匿证据的机会。

众人排成一列，按照范、鬼、贾、朱、尤、林、陈、蔡、王的顺序走下阶梯，进入地下室。

 

\---------------------------

 

**地下室。**

 

走下阶梯后再走过一段通道，就进入一个开阔的空间， **像个缩小版的大厅，也是正十二边形的房间，** 角落里堆放着各种杂物， **房间正中矗立着一个巨大的圆柱体金属机器** 。

范：（指着机器对贾）你是不是在里面藏尸了？

贾：（翻白眼走开）

朱：（打量机器）这是个啥啊？

王：会不会有说明书之类的？

蔡：我们分头找一找吧。

 

陈绕着机器走了一圈，在背面发现了一行铭文。

陈：这里有东西欸。（念铭文） **“时空诞生者”。咦？是这个机器的名字吗？**

尤：哇这个名字好像科幻电影里面的欸。

王：《回到未来》那种吗？

林：那个叫迪罗伦时光机。

鬼：我咋觉得跟你们有年龄代沟了……

范：（拍拍鬼的肩）我也听不懂，咱俩一个年代的。

蔡：我倒是觉得这个名字很Marvel哎。

范：漫威我知道！那个《复联四》里面……

朱：（急忙捂住范的嘴）这期节目播的时候还有观众没看复联四呢，你敢剧透小心被骂死！

 

贾：兄弟们，就没有人意识到有哪里不对吗？

朱：啊？

贾：这里有这么一个鬼东西啊！肯定是有用的嘛！

蔡：小贾，如果我没有记错的话，这不是你房间的地下室吗？这不是你的东西吗？

贾：啊我真的不知道发生了啥啊！导演姐姐！你是不是忘了带我来这儿了！

 

林发现机器下压住了一张信纸，蹲下身抽出信纸，读完纸上内容后若有所思。

林：你们要不要来看一下这个？

范：（接过纸念文字） **“我是神秘，是拥有多个博士头衔的少年天才，是本应获得诺贝尔奖的科学家，也是被别人抢走了声名而无处申诉的可怜人。既然在这个宇宙里，我的人生已经被注定。我只能创造出一个新的宇宙，在那里，‘我’会得到我梦寐以求的声望和名誉。崭新的时空即将被开启——当第10100颗流星滑落天际时，第10道流光便是美丽新世界的起点。”**

 

鬼：（对贾）你到底干了啥了？

贾：（举手辩白）我没有写过这个东西。

尤：欸他说他要创造一个宇宙，是不是就用那个“时空诞生者”去创造啊？

王：他的意思是不是，他创造出了一个平行宇宙？

范：你们看过《蜘蛛侠：平行宇宙》吗？里面就有好几个蜘蛛侠，也许我们也有好几个贾神秘。这个地下室就是另外一个贾神秘造出来的。

朱：有人要认领贾神秘吗？来解释一下这张纸上写的是啥意思啊？

众：（九脸懵逼）

 

在角落的杂物里翻找的陈发现了一个薄薄的小册子，封面是 **《“时空诞生者”使用说明书》** 。

陈：我找到惹！

王：什么呀？

朱：（凑过来）说明书说明书！快念一下！

陈：（念说明书封面下方的一小行文字） **“本机器用于创造一个可以提前设定参数的平行宇宙。机器发明者：神秘。”**

蔡：果然是平行宇宙的梗。

 

尤：里面写了什么呀？

陈：（打开说明书念正文） **“使用须知：将本机器放置于正多边形的建筑，通过建筑形状的外接圆可确定一个圆形磁场。本机器根据十维空间理论设计，故圆形磁场内必须有且仅有十个人。机器启动后，磁场范围内的十个人的人生经历会被读取，一个崭新的时空将诞生。新的时空内，其他的一切都维持旧时空的设定不变，只有磁场范围内的十个人会两两交换人生，拥有对方人生经历的记忆。”**

范：交？！换？！人？！生？！

鬼：（看向贾）啥意思？

贾：别看我了！妈妈呀我真是无辜的！（仰天）我啥也不知道啊……

林：谁和谁之间交换了？

 

陈：（继续念说明书） **“两两交换人生的组合是完全随机的，但成功的交换必须同时满足多个条件。若无法组成两两交换的五个组合，则机器不能成功启动，新时空也不能被创造。新时空一旦被成功创造，未来不会与旧时空产生交集。为了不使新时空的神秘进行反向操作，回到旧的时空扰乱平行宇宙，新时空中的神秘不会拥有发明此机器的相关记忆。”**

众：（一致看向神秘）

贾：我不知道这个事儿，我一直在坚持，我是真的不知道……

林：（意味深长）这样看来你真的是真的不知道。

朱：这说明——？

陈： **说明这个机器的操作已经成功了，所以贾神秘才没有关于机器的一切记忆。**

朱：那我们现在——？

王： **我们现在在一个新诞生的时空里。**

 

林： **这个机器就相当于宇宙大爆炸理论的引力奇点，从这个点诞生了一个新的平行宇宙。**

鬼：说人话……

陈： **我来试着理解一下。现在已知有两个时空的存在，一个旧的一个新的。两个时空里面都有演员、有钱、化学、神秘、工程、火火、钻石、三星、英语和记者。但两个时空里面大家的身份不一样，是两两对调的。**

范：（对陈） **是不是这个意思，比如说咱俩交换了人生，那旧时空里就是范有钱和陈化学，新时空里才是陈有钱和范化学。**

陈：应该是这样的。

 

尤：那死掉的那个人呢？不再是甄记者了吗？

林： **死掉的一定是记者，因为大家的故事线没有变，只和记者有矛盾。但死掉的不一定是甄记者。**

蔡： **举个例子，假如和甄互换的是我。旧时空里面的人是甄演员和蔡记者。如果在这个机器启动之前，蔡记者已经被人谋杀了。然后机器启动，新时空被创造出来，那么在新时空里面，躺在记者房间的那个尸体就变成甄记者了。**

鬼：什么叫“变成甄记者”？尸体咋还能变呢？诈尸啊？

 

王： **我觉得是这样的，如果这个杀人案是发生在旧时空，那么记者就是死在机器启动之前的。在机器启动的一瞬间，我们这个新时空被创造出来。甄记者是以尸体的姿态直接出现在这个时空里面的。**

范：对，咱现在这个时空，就好比石头缝儿里蹦出来的孙猴子。蹭的一下，就凭空出现了。

林：（看手表） **现在是晚上11点。假设机器启动的时间是晚上9点的话，那么我们所在的宇宙的历史其实只有两个小时。**

 

尤：那我脑子里面的记忆是真实发生的事情吗？

林：是，也不是。

鬼：大哥咱这会儿就别装B了！

林：（对尤） **你的大部分记忆的确发生过，但发生在旧的时空。这个新的时空里，你的记忆只有刚刚的两小时是真实的。**

 

朱：你们看是不是这样的？ **如果记者死于机器启动之后，那么死的就是甄记者，咱们的身份也是咱们现在这些身份。但如果记者死于机器启动之前，那凶手的情况就不一样了。**

蔡：对，还是我刚才那个例子， **假设甄和我是互换的** 。（对朱和王） **再假设你们两个互换了，那原来的旧时空里就是甄演员，王火火，朱钻石，蔡记者。然后再做一个假设，比方说王是凶手，** （对王笑）我就是举个例子，没有说你真的是啊。 **那就是王火火杀了蔡记者。然后机器启动，新时空诞生，新时空里的朱火火会以为自己杀了甄记者，因为他会有“火火”这个身份的记忆，但那些经历其实是旧时空里王火火的经历。**

 

鬼：哎有个事儿说不通啊。搜证的时候，报纸啊邮件啊，写的名字都是咱现在的名字。如果只是交换了人生的记忆，那一看报纸不就露馅儿了？报纸上应该写的是甄演员的名字啊。

林：你看过一个电影叫《科洛弗悖论》吗？ **一个宇宙会自动修复它里面的bug，从而让里面的人以为自己所在的是主宇宙。**

蔡： **所以这个宇宙里面的所有人，都会觉得蔡演员的存在才是正常的。而这个宇宙里的事物，也会证明蔡演员的存在是合理的。**

 

尤：那凶手呢？我们找的是哪个时空的凶手啊？

陈：对哦，我们找的是作案的身份还是作案的人啊？

林：哇这个问题厉害了，涉及到本我和自我的区别了。

众：？？？？？？

 

导演：我可以给一个提示，小贾还记得第一轮投票箱的样子吧？

贾：记得啊，就是正常的投票箱啊。

导演： **第一轮的投票箱有八个，名牌分别为“蔡演员”，“陈有钱”，“范化学”，“林工程”，“朱火火”，“王钻石”，“鬼三星”，“尤英语”。第二轮的投票箱，也就是最终的投票箱增加到十个，名牌分别为“蔡”，“陈”，“范”，“贾”，“林”，“朱”，“王”，“鬼”，“尤”，“甄”。**

 

贾：怎么还有我？

范：你傻啊你？ **没有嫌疑的是“神秘”又不是你，你在那个旧时空里也不是“神秘”啊！**

贾：怎么还有甄？

陈： **因为甄在那个旧的时空里面并不是记者。如果凶杀案是发生在新时空诞生之前的，旧时空的甄完全有可能是谋杀记者的凶手欸。**

朱：我现在毛骨悚然……如果恰好是旧时空的甄杀了记者，然后在诞生的新时空里，和被他杀了的人交换了人生经历，甄直接变成一具尸体了……

蔡：这才是真的恶有恶报吧……凶手成了尸体……

 

贾：哎等一下！不对啊，投票箱都换了，那我第一轮投的那个票去哪儿了？

导演：侦探在第一轮的投票作废。

贾：半个小时前导演你还信誓旦旦说我可以投票！

王：Bro那时候你还没有嫌疑的。

朱：风水轮流转啊~

范：三十年河东，三十年河西啊~

贾：我第一次当侦探，当到一半就被剥夺了侦探的权利，我好惨……

鬼：你就体验一下得了，还要啥自行车啊？

 

陈：我们是不是，应该推理一下交换人生的组合呀？

蔡：对，这个说到关键上了。

朱：互换不是随机的吗？

范：真随机还咋破案？不都说了有必须满足的条件吗？

鬼：那兄弟们咱得找条件啊！

 

众人在杂物中翻找， **王找到了一块正方形木板，** 木板中心有一行小字—— **“条件一，所有人年龄一致”** 。

王：Bro们，这是不是就是其中一个条件啊？

鬼：（凑过来看木板）咱几个年龄一样吗？

尤：应该是一致的噢，蔡演员、陈有钱、范化学都是30岁，我也是30岁。

朱：对对对我也是30岁！

蔡： **其实我们已经不用想能不能满足了，所有条件肯定都被满足了。贾神秘既然没有这段记忆，说明这个机器的确成功了。**

尤：对噢，是这样的。

 

林：我这里也找到了一块木板。

众人围过去， **林手中有一块平行四边形的木板，** 中心的小字是—— **“条件三，生日月份相同的人不能互换”** 。

蔡：我有一个问题，生日是我的生日还是“我”的生日？

众：？？？？？？

蔡：我换个问法， **生日是蔡的生日还是演员的生日？**

林： **是演员的生日。你想想看，你现在知道的生日，其实是原始时空里面演员的生日。你有演员的记忆，所以会以为自己出生在1999年的8月2号。而这个时空的蔡演员诞生在两个小时之前，我们这些人都是在同一瞬间诞生的。**

 

陈： **其实我发现噢，这个是不影响结果的。** （对蔡和林） **如果你们在旧时空里是蔡工程和林演员，那么就是蔡工程生于8月24号，而林演员生于8月2号。但根据第三个条件，这两个人是不可以互换的，那么新时空的蔡演员和林工程也就不会存在了。**

尤：对噢， **这样是可以反推的。所以我们只需要考虑以我们现在的情况能不能互换，就知道在那个旧的时空里面能不能互换了。**

范：Jesus Fresh！这就省了好多事儿了！

 

朱：我这里也找到木板了！

 **朱手中是一块等边直角三角形的木板，** 上面的字是—— **“条件五，至少有相同星座的两人成功互换”** 。

贾：来来来，数一下星座。 **演员是狮子，有钱是天秤，化学是双子，神秘是双鱼，工程是处女，火火是双鱼，钻石是巨蟹，三星是金牛，英语是处女。** 没错吧？

王： **所以，神秘和火火，工程和英语，这两个组合里面起码有一个是的确互换了的。**

林： **你们忘了记者，记者的星座也很重要。**

范：记者是啥星座的？

蔡：记者的信息我们都不知道啊。

鬼：你们等会儿，我想起来了，他屋里有一个钱包，里面好像有张工作证，等着啊我去拿~

 

快镜头拍摄鬼从地下室跑到现场，在床头柜拿起钱包跑回地下室。

鬼：（从钱包抽出工作证）兄弟们我拿到了！

贾：（抢过工作证看） **这上面除了照片和名字，只有一个出生年月，没有日啊……**

王：他是几月出生的？

贾：1999年——3月？（对范）你看看这是3吧？

**贾给范指出工作证上的文字——出生年月：1999.03。“03”处出现磨损，不能确定是否是“3”。**

范：（仔细观察）这块儿是被磨损了吧？（对鬼）是不是你抠的？

鬼：我抠它干啥？

蔡： **我觉得可能是3，也可能是8。**

贾： **对，8的右半边就是3。**

 

朱：要是连月份都不知道，那星座就更不知道了啊。

林： **记者现在有四种可能，3月的双鱼和白羊，8月的狮子和处女，四选一。**

陈：这样的话就需要分类讨论了欸。

 

范：要不我们先把条件都找全吧？然后挨个再看。

鬼：那人说了有几个条件了吗？

王：神秘吗？没有……

鬼：那咋知道是找全了？

尤：（对着木板眼前一亮） **你们看这三块木板的形状噢，一块是小小的正方形，一块是平行四边形，还有一块是很大的三角形。它们像不像那种可以拼在一起的七巧板？**

林：你是说，条件应该有七个？

尤：嗯嗯。

蔡：我觉得尤尤说得有道理，大家分头找一下吧，看看七块木板能不能拼到一起。如果可以的话，那就肯定是七个条件了。

 

快镜头拍摄众人在地下室一通翻找，终于找到了七块形状大小不同的木板。七块木板可以拼成一个正方形。条件展示如下——

**条件一，所有人年龄一致。**

**条件二，所有人性别一致。**

**条件三，生日月份相同的人之间不能互换。**

**条件四，生日日期同为奇数或同为偶数的人之间不能互换。**

**条件五，至少有相同星座的两人成功互换。**

**条件六，名字（不是姓）包含五行或名字的偏旁部首是五行的人之间不能互换。**

**条件七，家中有宠物的不能互换。**

 

朱：最后这条是啥？这跟宠物有啥关系？

贾：这一看就知道是导演真编不出来了，硬凑凑出来的条件……

范：大家不要在意这些细节，给导演姐姐留点儿面子吧。

林：好的！那我们装作没有觉得这一个条件很尬。

尤：哇这个条件真是一点都不刻意呢。

导演：？？？？？？

 

导演：我来打断一下。到此为止， **本案所有的证据都已经被呈现，喜欢自行推理的观众可以开始你们的推理了。**

 

朱：啊？导演你都这么说了，我们要是找不到凶手岂不是很丢人？

林：对啊输给粉丝好丢脸噢有没有？

导演：你又不是第一回输给粉丝了……

贾：（对林）哈哈哈我觉得导演在打击报复你。

蔡：孩子们，收！专心破案啦~

 

鬼：可关键是，记者的信息咱都不知道啊，谁也没有记者的记忆。谁知道他养没养宠物？

王：现在记者的生日月份、日期和星座都是不能确定的。

陈：我们可以先不管记者，先排除我们九个人之内的组合，最后再看记者的条件。

王：好，我来写一下。

王拿出从杂物中翻捡到的纸笔，在纸上画出10*10的表格，横纵轴都是“演员”、“有钱”、“化学”、“神秘”、“工程”、“火火”、“钻石”、“三星”、“英语”和“记者”。王画了一条从表格左上角到右下角的对角线，在对角线以下的部分打了个叉。

王：我们只要看上面的一半就可以了。

 

蔡：好，现在开始排除。 **前两条都满足了。第三个条件，生日月份相同的不能互换，那演员和工程不能互换。**

王在横轴“工程”、纵轴“演员”的格子画上叉。

 

蔡：然后看第四个条件。 **生日日期为奇数的是：有钱，神秘，钻石，英语。这四个人之间不能互换。生日日期为偶数的是：演员、化学、工程、火火、三星。这五个人之间不能互换。**

王在不能互换的组合所对应的格子里打叉。

 

陈：条件五不可以用来排除欸，先不要考虑这个了吧？

尤：条件六我没有看懂欸，“名字（不是姓）包含五行或名字的偏旁部首是五行”？什么是五行诶？

贾：这个肯定超出你的知识范畴了。

蔡：尤尤，五行就是金木水火土。 **我的名字演员，“演”字的部首就是三点水，所以是有“水”。有钱是“金”，火火是“火”，钻石也是“金”，我们四个人之间不能互换。**

王低头打叉。

 

范： **都有谁有宠物啊？**

尤： **有钱有的吧？我记得电脑屏幕的图片就是和狗狗的合影。**

陈： **对，我有一只柯基，叫小二。火火也有的。他有一只法斗。**

朱： **嗯，我的法斗叫小六。**

王： **我记得工程好像也有？一只兔子对吧？**

林：（点头） **是——**

范：你别说话，我来猜，是不是叫小五？

林：（笑）对。

尤：还有人有吗？

贾： **我也有。不对，应该说神秘也有。**

范：小四吗？

贾：你猜对了~ **小四是一只猫咪。**

范：导演我不服，为啥不给我安排一个小三儿？

众：？？？？？？

贾：你这糟糕的语文啊……

朱：（对范）你你你说话注意一下，你可是个爱豆。

蔡： **这样的话就是有钱、神秘、工程和火火之间不能互换。**

王提笔打叉。

 

王：现在除了星座那个条件以外，所有的条件都用完了。

鬼：（低头看表格）这每个人还有好几种可能呢。

尤：没有可以确定的组合吗？

王：（摇头）没有。可能性最少的是火火，他可能和英语互换，也可能和记者互换。

 

陈：那我们可以开始分类讨论了欸。 **先考虑记者出生在3月的情况。**

朱： **那样我就只能和英语互换了。因为我和记者都是3月出生的，根据条件三我不能跟他换。**

王：嗯，我在你和英语互换的这个格子里面打上勾了。

范：那就可以把他们俩跟其他人互换的格子都打叉了，继续排除嘛。

王在火火和英语的空白格子里一一打叉。

 

林：别忘了我们必须要满足条件五。 **火火和英语互换的话，现在我们九个人里面，两个双鱼座和两个处女座都不能互换了。**

贾： **记者可能是双鱼啊，可以和我换。**

林：嗯你说得对，那只能这样了，神秘和记者互换。

王在神秘和记者互换的格子里打勾，在这两人的其他格子里打叉。

 

蔡：（皱眉）孩子们，这样不行啊，我这一排现在都是叉了。

鬼：那这算啥情况？

尤：说明这样不okay啊。说明书里有说，不能两两组合的话机器是不可以启动的。所以记者一定不是在3月出生的咯。

陈： **对，记者只能出生在8月，狮子座或者处女座。**

 

范：先假设狮子吧，狮子比较简单。

鬼：为啥简单？

范：你傻啊？ **记者8月份生日，和演员撞月份了，他们俩不能换。俩双鱼的都养宠物已经不能换了，俩狮子的撞月份了，所以俩处女的肯定得换啊。**

鬼：可以啊你，脑子够快的。 **那工程和英语铁定换了。**

 

朱：那我就不能和英语换了，就只能和记者换了？

贾： **对，火火和记者换。**

王涂掉依据记者3月生日的假设所做的标记，用8月生日作为新条件重新打勾打叉。

蔡：（拍贾的肩）我这一行就剩下你了。

贾：对，我们俩换。（示意王）

王低头做标记。

 

鬼：然后呢？剩下的人咋办？

范：还剩下几个人啊？

王：（读表格）有钱、化学、钻石、三星。

朱：你们四个乱炖吧。

鬼：哎哎哎，不能不管我们了呀。

 

林：不是还有另一种可能性吗？ **记者是8月的处女座。**

范： **那考虑星座的话，要不然就是工程和英语换，要不然就是英语和记者换。反正工程和记者肯定换不了，他俩月份一样。**

贾：工程和英语换的话，那和之前推的完全没区别啊，到最后还剩下四个推不出来。

范：那试另外一种呗。英语和记者换。

朱：等一下，他们换了我咋办？我本来就剩下两种可能了，要不然是和英语，要不然是和记者。他们要是组队了，我找谁去啊？

尤：对噢，这样不可以的噢。

贾：这个行不通，说明记者是哪个星座的根本不重要。 **反正工程肯定和英语互换，然后火火和记者互换，演员和神秘互换。这三组可以确定的。**

 

蔡：（对朱笑）朱记者，你好。

朱：蔡神秘你还好意思说？都是你搞出来这么个破机器，把我们都搞懵了。

蔡：我反思，我为旧时空里的自己向大家道歉。

朱：哎我突然想到，我既然是和死人互换的，那我是不是没有嫌疑了？

陈：不是的。 **如果死掉的是朱记者，那么你没有嫌疑了。但如果死的是甄记者，你还是有嫌疑的呀。**

 

鬼：哎那我们四个怎么办？没人管了吗？

陈：我看还可以抢救一下。我们也可以分类讨论的。

范：（指陈）分类讨论小达人~

陈： **你们看噢，比如说我，啊不对，有钱，还可以和化学或者三星互换。如果有钱是和化学的互换的，那么钻石就是和三星互换的。如果有钱和三星一组，那么就是化学和钻石一组。**

王：所以是两种可能性。

鬼：那咱四个还是不能定呗？

范：（突然想到）导演姐姐！我们这次有一对一吗？

导演：你说呢？麻烦大哥们看一下时间……

 

**_ 第二次集中推理。搜证后9名玩家总结推理思路。 _ **

 

九人在大厅围着圆桌落座。

 

贾：我发现一个事儿，我们第二轮搜证除了发现一个奇怪的机器之外，什么新证据都没有发现……

鬼：反正导演说了，所有证据都被找到了。

贾：作为前半场的侦探，我来总结一下后半场的情况。 **因为存在两个新旧时空的关系，现在场上有一个人有杀人的记忆，但人不一定是他亲手杀的。有可能是他，也有可能是和他互换人生的人。**

 

蔡：我觉得现在混乱的根源就是，大家不知道新时空是什么时候开启的，到底是在杀人之前还是之后。

范：我想起来了！他那个自白信里写着了， **“当第10100颗流星滑落天际时，第10道流光便是美丽新世界的起点。”**

王：今天的流星雨是晚上7点半开始的。

范：那谁知道啥时候掉了10100颗流星啊？

鬼：这不是扯淡吗？这咋数？

蔡：如果这个时间定不下来，那我们第一轮找的凶手也没有意义了。所有指向性的证据，至少都会指向两个人，还有可能指向四个人。（对陈）而且你发现了吗，第一轮本来没什么嫌疑的人，比如你，现在也有了。

陈：对啊哈哈哈因为可能被互换的人拉下水。

 

尤：现在最想确定机器运行时间的人应该是朱火火吧？（对朱）如果能确定是在人死掉之后的事情，你就没有嫌疑了。

朱：我本来就没什么嫌疑啊。我清白得很~

贾：你理直气壮的样子好像一个预言家。

朱：对啊我应该上警的，你快把你警徽撕下来给我。

 

蔡： **我还是觉得流星很重要，因为时间很重要，而时间又跟流星有关系。**

林：你怎么想？

蔡：（叹气）我如果有想法的话就直接说了。

王： **可是除了甄记者房间的天文望远镜，我们没有发现任何和流星有关的证据啊。**

 

朱：我看要不然凶手自爆吧！反正自爆了也不一定是你，我们可以二选一，或者四选一，总比十选一好。

贾：怎么可能呢？凶手一定不愿意自爆的，本来是十选一，他有10%的嫌疑。一旦自爆了，就是25%或者50%的嫌疑，没有人愿意让自己嫌疑变大的嘛~再说自爆了没有用啊，如果杀人是在新时空诞生之后，他不是搬起石头砸自己的脚嘛？

 

林：今天我们需要一个高尚的凶手，一个纯粹的凶手，一个有道德的凶手，一个脱离了低级趣味的凶手，能够站出来帮助我们缩小范围。

范：大晚上的你做啥白日梦啊？

贾：对不起我已经晕了，我是一个“晕探”。

鬼：你快打住吧，你已经不是侦探了，你也是一个嫌疑人了。

贾：那本嫌疑人宣布，下面进入第三轮搜证，每人三分钟大家自求多福，然后就凭运气投票吧~

 


	6. 单独投票+真相公开

**_ 单独投票。玩家逐一进行非公开投票。 _ **

 

众人依次单独进入投票间。

 

林：在第三轮搜证的时候，我去重新看了一下第一轮发现的一些证据，果然发现了一个问题。然后我花了一些时间做了一件有点蠢的事情，但是呢，这件事情的结果帮我把凶手锁定在二选一。我现在还是不能够确定最关键的那个时间点。（来回踱步，犹豫后把手铐挂在？投票杆上）不管了，就是你。

 

鬼：我一开始就怀疑bro，他衣服袖口上那块儿绿不拉几的太明显了，我觉得就是个决定性证据。他说自己给了钱就没动机了。我估摸着，这可不靠谱儿，万一是为了一了百了呢，那还是把人杀了比较放心嘛。我寻思着那个封口费，相当的欲盖弥彰。应该就是他！和他互换的要不然就是陈，要不然就是我。我琢磨着杀人应该在互换之前，不然搞那么大阵仗，弄了个地下室出来又不用，这不闲得慌吗？所以我把票投给陈。（把手铐挂在陈的投票杆上）

 

朱：其实我到最后都挺迷糊的。感觉这个案子特别的混乱。啊导演我不是说你写的本子混乱啊~就是大家的动机虽然一致，但是换来换去的把我给绕糊涂了。直到第二次集中讨论的时候，我发现了一个事儿。那时候我提议让凶手自爆，然后贾神秘反应非常大，他好像故意在拦着凶手自爆一样。我觉得吧，他可能发现了一些事儿，然后猜到凶手是蔡。如果蔡要是自爆了，他的嫌疑就变大了。我觉得我的观察和推断都是非常正确的。就是你，贾神秘！（把手铐挂在贾的投票杆上）

 

尤：这一次我自己蛮不确定的。感觉还有很多东西都不能被确认，但是导演却说证据都被我们找到了。怎么办，感觉自己并不知道投谁欸。（笑）这样吧，我在第二次讨论的时候，有发现一个人的发言怪怪的。他好像非常想搞清楚互换发生的时间。虽然大家都想知道这个事，但是他的表现就更加迫不及待一点欸。我觉得他是有杀人的记忆，所以很迫切地知道那个记忆是不是真实的。如果弄清楚那个时间点的话，他可能会出来自爆吧？所以这一票我会投给他。（把手铐挂在？的投票杆上）

 

范：今天这个第二轮搜证，虽然找到了一个惊天大秘密，但是其实不影响第一轮找凶手这个事儿。反正就第一轮怀疑谁，第二轮投他或者跟他互换的人就得了。但我现在的问题是，我怀疑鬼三星，但跟鬼三星互换的有俩人。我这三选一，很容易失手啊……要不我点兵点将吧？算了不管了，导演应该不会让陈立农连着当两次凶手，我投bro！（把手铐挂在王的投票杆上，唱）I'm here never die~

 

王：（拿着手铐站在投票箱前一动不动）

导演：王哥，我没有要催你的意思啊，就是跟你说一声，剧组快放饭了……

王：啊对不起，我太沉迷于思考了。我在第一轮讨论的时候挺怀疑范化学的，因为那时候他在侦探没有嫌疑的情况下还是在质疑侦探。当时我觉得他有一点转移注意力的意图。但是第二轮又证明了侦探的确是可以有嫌疑的，我又不知道该不该怀疑他了……但是他在第一轮是不可能知道交换人生的事情的，所以我怀疑他好像并没有怀疑错。和他交换的有可能是陈，也有可能是我自己。在陈和范之间选一个的话，我选择陈吧。（把手铐挂在陈的投票杆上）

 

贾：第二次集中讨论的时候，某个人的一句话，让我灵光一闪，联想到了一些东西。今天这八个人之中，有一个人说的话前后矛盾。那个矛盾应该不是口误，应该暴露了一件很重要的事。那一瞬间，我明白了很多事。我也知道，我现在要投谁了。（把手铐挂在？投票杆上）唉，我好想当一次真正的侦探啊……

 

陈：我在第三轮又去到地下室那边找线索。我想互换的时间的谜底已经被我解开了。第一轮搜证的时候，我怀疑的是范化学，因为滴管那个证据我觉得力度还是蛮大的。和范化学有可能互换的是我，还有王钻石。那我肯定不会投自己嘛，所以这一票我要投给王。（把手铐挂在王的投票杆上）其实我现在还蛮紧张的，因为我不知道会不会是我自己欸。我希望不是我自己，我不想再当凶手惹。

 

蔡：说实话我蛮心疼小贾的，第一次做侦探就遇到这样一个案子。不仅侦探只做了一半，而且后半场还这么复杂。我觉得他真的很不容易，辛苦了小贾。这一票我会非常坚定地投给一个人。（把手铐挂在？投票杆上）原因嘛，你猜~

 

 

**_ 真相公开。 _ **

 

贾：（唱）有一种~

范：（唱）不知道祥不祥的预感~

 

贾：来吧，宣布结果吧。这是明星大侦探有史以来第一次侦探和死者都有嫌疑的案子。

导演：明星大侦探第五季第十案——“流星之屿”中，究竟谁是杀死记者的真凶呢？

林：是谁呢~

贾：谁呢~

范：呢~

 

导演：首先公布获得投票的人数。本案的10位嫌疑人，有四位获得了票数。

朱：（向前走一步）我一定是另外的五分之一。

导演：获得票数的有，蔡、陈、贾和王。

林：（假装鞠躬）谢谢大家的信任。

范：我是零票？我自己都没想到！那么相信我是好人？

尤：（对范）你看一下和你有可能互换的两个人都有票欸，怀疑你的人会把票投给他们的。

 

导演：四人中，一人获得一票，两人获得两票，还有一人获得四票。

贾：妈呀我好紧张……

导演：获得一票的是蔡。恭喜蔡暂时摆脱嫌疑。

蔡：（向前一步微笑挥手）

陈：获得两票的是？

导演：获得两票的是陈和王。恭喜两位。

陈和王击掌。

朱：（对贾）快点，你自己主动进笼子吧。

 

导演：最终获得了四票，被指控为凶手的是贾。请将贾关进笼子。如果你们指认成功，投对的玩家将保留你的金条。投错的玩家和被抓住的真凶，请将金条归还。如果贾不是真正的凶手，那么真正的凶手将获得全部金条。

贾：（默默走进笼子，把笼子门从里面关上）

林：我觉得这已经是一个认罪伏法的态度了。

贾：我现在自己都不知道自己是不是凶手，认个啥罪啊？

王：这个答案导演会告诉你的。

范：来吧！导演揭秘吧！

 

导演：被指控的贾，真的是杀人凶手吗？

镜头切至九人同屏特写。

导演：我宣布各位检举犯人——

林：成功？

范：你把嘴闭上，吓人一跳……

 

导演：我们今天换一个揭秘方式吧。

众：？？？？？？

范：导演，话说一半不地道吧？

导演：这次的决定性证据是由几人分别发现的。我们先请陈来讲一下你在第三轮搜证的结果。

陈：啊我在第三轮破解了新空间诞生的时间。

蔡：什么？

鬼：快说快说！

 

陈：原文不是“当第10100颗流星滑落天际时，第10道流光便是美丽新世界的起点”吗？我在一开始也以为是和流星有关，还在想怎么计算流星的数量。但后来我想到，任何一个制造机器的人都不会设定这么一个不确定的时间吧？万一今天晚上的流星雨根本没有10100颗怎么办？发明者应该会定一个固定的时间吧？所以我认为关键是在这两个数字，10100和10。我前几天在做公司送来的数学作业，里面有讲到二进制。我发现这两个数字，也是只有0和1欸。如果它们是二进制下的数字，那就很合理了。二进制下的10100对应十进制下的20，二进制下的10对应十进制下的2。所以这两个数字，其实是20和02。那么新世界的起点，应该就是20:02。

尤：哇农农好厉害！

王：Bro这个真的，了不得。

范：Jesus！

鬼：Fresh！

 

导演：那么现在有一个人心里面一定有肯定的答案了。请这个人稍安勿躁，先请林和贾分别说一下他们投票的依据。

贾：我还要说？

林：（对贾）你先说吧，犯人优先。

贾：（叹气）我投的是蔡。

众：噢~~

 

贾：我们发现尸体的时候，窗子前面有一个天文望远镜，但窗帘是拉着的。我记得那个时候有人问了句望远镜是拿来干啥的，蔡的回答是看流星，而且关键是他说了句甄记者的房间角度特别好，能看到好多颗流星。但是他的时间线里面，他从来没进过甄记者的房间，那怎么能知道角度好？而且这个建筑是正十二边形嘛，演员和记者的房间夹角正好是90度。如果蔡一直在自己房间里老实待着，他不可能看到记者房间的窗外是什么景象嘛。然后勘察现场的人又在窗帘上发现了血迹，那很明显就是凶手杀完人又把窗帘拉上了嘛。所以他杀人的时候窗帘还是开着的，是能看到外面的流星雨的。

众人鼓掌。

朱：我果然猜对了，你是已经找到凶手了才不让凶手自爆~

林：观众们，这就是聪明反被聪明误，知道得太多反而把嫌疑搞到自己身上去了。

贾：（对林）你又找到啥了？

 

林：我第二轮中没有时间在楼上看。但我心里面其实一直很记挂我在第一轮发现的一个证据，就是蔡演员房间里面的灰烬。他解释是从笔记本撕下了一页，但我第二轮没有时间去确认这件事。第三轮我回到蔡演员的房间，去检查了一下那个笔记本，并没有被撕掉一页的痕迹。我就开始怀疑那个灰烬到底是什么。然后我看到烟灰缸旁边的东西，我就有了一个大胆的想法。

蔡：什么想法？

林：烟灰缸旁边有两叠钱，那是钱的灰烬。通过窗帘和门框的血迹，可以知道凶手离开现场的时候手上是有血的。如果演员是凶手，那么杀人的过程应该是这个样子的。8点50演员带着钱去找记者，记者并没有把演员赶走，而是让他进了房间。演员把封口费当作诱饵，趁记者不备杀了他，然后把钱拿走。但是手上的血沾到了钱上面，所以他要把带血迹的钱烧掉。我数了一下那两叠钱，都不是100张。一叠是96张，一叠是95张。

众人目瞪口呆。

鬼：兄弟你这个脑补的能力也是绝了。

陈：你有想象出一个完整的剧情欸！

王：Cool的bro~

朱：你居然真的把钱数了一遍，这我真的服气了……

 

导演：蔡，林的脑补是正确的吗？

蔡：我被他震惊到说不出话来……

尤：哇真的是你欸。

范：居然是你？

陈：这样的话，演员一定是凶手，但是杀人的到底是蔡还是贾呢？

 

导演：蔡，陈述一下演员真实的时间线吧。

蔡：7点50带着凶器和钱去敲记者的门。进门之后趁记者在点钱，用有毒的刀子杀了他，拉上窗帘，把钱带回房间，用打火机烧了有血迹的钱。做完这一切，抬头看了一下表，时间是晚上8点整。

林：（挥拳）Yes！

朱：我投对了投对了！

尤：（对镜头比小树杈笑）

 

导演：真实的故事是贾演员杀了朱记者。恭喜蔡、林、朱、尤投票正确！

蔡、林、朱、尤四人庆祝。

范：我第一次看到拿了凶手牌的人投对了真凶，还能拿金条？！

贾：今天我刚到休息室的时候，因为第一次当侦探嘛就有点紧张。然后导演过来安慰我让我别紧张，我说找不到凶手怎么办。导演劝我“别太执迷于找凶手这件事，找到了也不一定是好事”……我现在终于明白啥意思了……

众：hhhhhh

贾：我是史上最惨侦探，不仅到一半被剥夺了侦探的权利，还被关进笼子了……

鬼：而且还是真凶。

王：第一次噢，侦探是真凶。

 

导演端上盘子，给投对票的四人分发金条。

蔡：我作为“时空诞生者”的发明人有话要说。这个案子其实蛮触动我的。我们今天发现的很多证据，看似是没什么作用的，只不过展示了每个人都有每个人的惨，或者说，每个人的生活都有很不如意的地方。有人很孤单；有人的家人很过分；有人害死了自己的家人，或者家人主动离开自己；有人有心理疾病；有人有药物问题；有人被黑帮要挟；有人欠了巨债；还有人被自己信任的人背叛。我虽然不知道旧时空的我自己怎么想的，但我觉得那个“我”之所以发明这个机器，一定是因为羡慕别人的生活，才会想和别人交换人生。但大家其实各有各的难处，并不是别人的生活就比自己的好。

尤：可能真的很难做到感同身受吧，看到的都是外表的光鲜亮丽，其实每个人都有不同的困难和烦恼。

朱：家家有本难念的经。

陈：所以任何人都不用去羡慕别人的生活，要为自己的生活负责任，要过好自己的人生。

范：对，羡慕别人没有用。别人也有别人的苦。

王：也正是因为每个人都有不容易的地方，所以能体谅的话，还是多多去体谅一下别人吧。

 

导演：我本来还想让你们录一下“侦探能量站”的part，你们怎么这么自觉，自己就把主题升华了？

鬼：导演我们这么自觉有什么奖励吗？

导演：奖励你们一顿夜宵呗~收工！打板！

 

导演带着孩子们吃夜宵去了。

（完）

 

全文注：本文使用的平行宇宙架构，其设定违背了以量子力学为基础的平行宇宙理论，具体事宜会在后记中予以讨论。

 


End file.
